


The 100's Mortal Kombat

by Jessica23



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Mortal Kombat, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Angry Sex, Animalities, Crossover, Earth Realm, Evil Costia, F/F, F/M, Fatalities, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Lost Love, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Nether Realm, Old Gods, Outworld, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Tournaments, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica23/pseuds/Jessica23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mortal men and women competing for what they believe in. Each one of them has the potential to change the world, and the outcome of this tournament. They must not be afraid, and must be ready for new, unexpected challenges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mortal Kombat

**Author's Note:**

> It has been too long since the last Mortal Kombat Tournament, due to the emperor's last victory over the tenth tournament, the earth went to nuclear war and was nearly destroyed.
> 
> Now 99 years later, new challengers awaken, the same threats occur, and past tragedies comes forth as the war begins again.
> 
>  
> 
>  

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been years since the fall of the mountain, the battle with the Ice Queen and the nuclear war with Jaha and A.L.I.E. Now the stars of the 100 as well as the grounders face a new threat one only heard of in legends. The real fight for survival, Mortal Kombat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The grounders, no matter what clan, believe there was a war between realms even before their time when the earth was pure before it became a mutant wasteland. But this was only a legend, something they thought would never happen... until now.

**Chapter 1 \- Mortal Kombat**  

99 AD, two years after the fall of the mountain, the Trikru and Skaikru were at peace ever since the mountain fell. Clarke, the young leader of the Skaikru, was in excel of her own choice due to the pain she caused everyone including herself. She became known as the Wanheda, the Commander of Death. 

She was hunted down by everyone, in order to get her power of death, fortunately she was founded by a familiar face, Lexa.

Having curse the day she ever had to lay eyes on the brunette because of a simple misunderstanding with the 100 killing her 300 warriors, and then forming an alliance in order to take down the mountain and then betraying her right after sharing a kiss and admitting their feelings towards each other, Clarke couldn't stand the look on Lexa's stoic face. 

At first she wanted nothing more than to get revenge on her, to cut her throat and put an end to it, but giving time she grew to understand why Lexa did what she thought was right. Even though she may not forgive herself, she finally understood what it meant to be a leader who carries the weight of her people's lives on her shoulder. 

Having all the time in the world, Clarke could have left the moment she arrived to Polis, but she didn't. Something told her to stay, something buried inside her heart, something she never thought would awaken again. 

She spent her time walking through the markets in the city looking at the beautiful things she never saw before, but she was constantly being followed by the familiar person she dreaded most in the world. 

Lexa was patient with her, she knew Clarke better than anyone including herself, she knew she was suffering from the events that day. She was even there at her side when she awoke from her nightmares every night. Clarke couldn't deny her feelings for the commander and neither can Lexa, so they eventually spent time with each other, trying to forgive one another. 

Their bond grew each day and each day it grew stronger than before. However, Clarke was kidnapped by the Ice Queen the same way as Costia, Lexa's former lover, was also captured. Only this time, she didn't hesitated in getting her back, and with the help of the Skaikru, Lexa was reunited with Clarke and killed the Ice Queen once and for all. The Ice Nation lacked a ruler but it was changed very quickly as the queen's second took her place and vowed that there will be only peace between the two clans.

They soon returned home, as Clarke now calls it, where she and Lexa admitted their love for each other saying that they couldn't live without one another. It was soon relieved that Lexa, with the help of Octavia, asked for Clarke's hand in marriage. Expecting her request, they were married that very night.

Happily married for three months, Lexa allowed the Skaikru to come and go whenever they wished, but their peace was only an illusion when they received word of Jaha's betrayal and his psychotic plan to "restore" with what's left of the world to his fantasy world were he sees himself as ruler.

Jaha, having an AI for a partner, was the final straw. Lexa and Clarke as well as their people joined together in order to stop him. During the battle with Jaha and A.L.I.E., Clarke lost a few of her friends, such as Monty and Jasper. They eventually stopped Jaha and his AI friend for good. 

Later after two years, Lexa and Clarke were safe in their home in Polis, and a few others have found their significant other as well. Those on the list were Octavia and Lincoln; Bellamy and Echo; and Raven and Anya, who survived the escape from the mountain with Clarke. 

The peace was assured and no wars broke out from any of the clans. But something was wrong, very wrong. It all started when Lexa was having nightmares but she couldn't figure it out because it all came in a flash. Clarke tried to help but she couldn't explain it to her and said that it was a dream vision of some kind but she didn't know what it was or why it's haunting her. Then it jumped from body to body every week of the night, targeting everyone; Clarke, Raven, Anya, Bellamy, Echo, Lincoln, Octavia and then back to Lexa. Then the nightmares became stronger every night, and soon the sky turned black when it was the middle of the day and the sun was still high. 

The clouds were thunderous but no rain, which was very strange, but then all of a sudden there was a strange light in the distance but it was hidden from everyone else except for the ones who had the dream vision. It guided them, to place far away, it was calling to them. Having little choice, Lexa ordered Indra to watch over the people while they went on a little trip. 

"Where are we going Lexa? Why are we out here in the middle of the day uh night - I mean - ugh! I don't know what I mean." Her wife asked.

"It is no coincidence we all shared the same dream vision. It is only natural that we follow whatever or whoever is leading us there."

Bellamy spoke up. "Whatever this is, it better be worth it."

"Dear, if it is a threat to the alliance we cannot afford to waste the opportunity." Echo reassuring her husband. 

Octavia runs to her brother's side, elbowing him. "Chill bro, if it is a threat, we'll just have to kick it in the -"

"Octavia!"

She laughs. "Relax, I was going to say that we kick it in the ass."

Bellamy groans and puts his hand to cover his face in embarrassment. "Some times I wish I wasn't related to her."

Octavia knew that he was joking, and she laughed anyway.

"Your brother has a right to be concerned ai hod. Echo is right as well, if it is a threat we'll stop it together." Lincoln said with a positive attitude. 

"As long as we're back before lunchtime tomorrow I don't mind it." Raven kid.

"You have eaten three meals for breakfast, Raven and now you are thinking about lunch? Is this a sky thing?" Anya question. 

"It's called leftovers, sweet cheeks. I eat half now and I save the other half for later."

"I told you not to call me that."

Lexa stops and turns to her friends. "If you all are quite finished, we're here."

They've looked around to see absolutely nothing, the only thing the group saw was an open space, when they followed the light it vanished. A strange feeling Lexa had, sensing something off in the wind, her warriors were sensing it too.

"Uh, what's wrong with this picture? I don't see nothing."

"Can you not sense it, Bellamy?"

"You should you know better, Echo. They are not like us, they have not been on the ground as long as we have."

Clarke was now concern. "What is it then, Lexa?"

"Something's coming." 

The Skaikru couldn't feel it but the Trikru and Azgeda do, suddenly a portal opened and strange creatures came out with blades on their wrists, and disfigured faces with sharp teeth. 

"I'm assuming these guys aren't grounders."

"No."

"Works for me."

They eventually fought the outsiders in combat but the battle itself was too great for them so more came out from the portal, until suddenly the sky began to thunder louder and a bolt of lighting hit the ground. The God from the skies, Lord Raiden. 

"Oh great, now what?"

"Your master has violated the sacred rules for the last time!"

The strange man with the staff and triangle hat joined in on the fight. With the mortals to aid him, they were able to defeat the outsiders and send them back to their world. 

"Not that we don't appreciate the assist but who are you?"

Lexa and her warriors bow before him while the Skaikru just stand wondering what is going on.

"Forgive him Lord Raiden, the boy is still ignorant to our ways and he does not understand completely."

"It is quite alright. I remembered a time when a few were also ignorant."

Octavia is getting confused. "Uh, can someone please tell us what's going on?"

Lincoln explains. "Lord Raiden is the God of thunder and the protector of the realm of earth."

"You make it sound like there's more than one."

Anya looks to the young Blake. "There is. According to legend, Earthrealm is not the only realm there is, there are two more. The Netherrealm, and Outworld."

"So those things we fought were from another realm?" Raven asked.

"Yes. I believe they were of Outworld."

"You are correct. They are tarkatan, a nomadic mutant race of warriors from Outworld." Lord Raiden explained.

"But Lord Raiden, I thought the nomads were sealed in Outworld, why have they appeared now after so many years?"

Raiden looks to Echo. "It would have appeared that the emperor has another plan to take the earth. However, I do not know what."

Clarke jumps in on the conversation. "OK, hold up. What's going on here? You're confusing us."

"I'm sorry ai hodnes. I will explain. You see, many years ago there was a war unlike any other, a war between the three realms. However, the two realms, Outworld and the Netherrealm, is controlled by an evil ruler Shao Kahn. During his reign, he sought to seek another world in which to conquer but in order to rule this world, Earthrealm, he and his followers must go through a series of battles between earth's defenders. Human fighters from earth were chosen to participate in the contest called Mortal Kombat. But in order for the emperor to succeed he must win 10 Mortal Kombat's in a row so far they have won 9 until one fatal flaw occurred and the emperor cheated by breaking the rules. When he did, he won the last and the earth went to nuclear war."

Clarke asked. "How do you know all of this?"

"It is in our legend. All 12 clans know this." Lincoln said.

"It's been 99 years since that time, and my people still believed to be an urban legend."

"Until now, the emperor is making his invasion to claim his prize once and for all." Raiden said.

"So that dream, it was all due to the events from before?" Raven question.

"And your future. If the emperor isn't stopped, your world would be nothing more than a wasteland and the human race will cease to exist."

"But what's this got to do with us?"

Raiden looks to Octavia. "The elder gods have chosen you eight in order to defend your world."

"So how do we find this...Shao Kahn?"

"I will open a portal to send you to the tournament in time, but be warned, you will face far worse than the tarkatan warriors. You must believe in yourselves and face your fears."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" 

"Octavia!"

"Look, I like the world the way it is, and if this Shao Kahn guy is going come and mess everything up, then I'm not letting him do it without a fight. I know you guys would say the same thing."

It's true, their world is at peace at last, but with this new threat it will not be for long. They knew what was at stake, what would happen if they did not do what they were told, they knew what would happen if Shao Kahn were to enter into the world of mortals. Given the opportunity to protect their realm, from all who try to destroy it, they agreed with Octavia. They will fight in Mortal Kombat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try not to hate me for this. I thought it was a good idea at the time.
> 
> I thought of the idea when I saw Lexa and Roan fighting in the promo.
> 
> Trigedasleng is in Italic font.


	2. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is in danger, and only our heroes can stop them but will it be enough to put a legend to rest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time, we left our heroes in their world in peace. The mountain fell, the Ice Queen is died, and the battle with Jaha and A.L.I.E. is over, but that changed when Lexa, commander of the Trikru, as well as the rest of them, was having nightmares about a war so long ago. Knowing now that it wasn't a nightmare they are greeted by a thunder God, Lord Raiden who says that the emperor is planning to take the earth by force. Having little choice, they accepted the challenge in order to save their home.

**Chapter 2  - Welcome**

Having agreed to defend their world, Lord Raiden opened up a portal to another world, another place in time. They head back to the tenth tournament. However, this world was strange, since the attire for the Trikru, Azgeda and Skaikru didn't exist yet, they were given new ones.

"What's going on? What happened to our clothes?"

Everyone looked to themselves and each other, every clothing was different. Clarke, had a version of a Scorpion; Lexa had a version of a Noob Saibot; Anya had a version of a Smoke; Echo had a version of a Sub-Zero; Raven had a mixed version of Cyrax and Sektor; Octavia had a version of Nightwolf; Bellamy had Kurtis Stryker's gear and Lincoln had Jackson Briggs' arms. 

"Strange... I'll feel stronger more...powerful." Anya expressed.

Raiden comes from the lighting and makes his appearance. "That's because your wearing attire of those who fought against the emperor once before, by wearing their clothes you gain their powers and abilities as well. Anya - you have the power of Smoke, you will be able to teleport as well turn invisible. He was a brave assassin in his time. Lincoln - you have Jackson Briggs' arms as well as his strength, he was a brave man who died with honor."

"I will not fail his dying courage."

"Bellamy Blake - you have the abilities of Kurtis Stryker, a soldier by trade, a man of justice. Raven Reyes - you have the power of cybernetics, a combination between Cyrax and Sektor."

Raven smiled. "Awesome."

"Echo - the power of snow and ice runs throw you, you will find the power of Sub-Zero will be very useful. Octavia Blake - you may have been born from the sky, but you bare the earth's nature and its beauty in your heart, having the powers of Nightwolf you will have both internal and external spiritual energy to enhance your power." Raiden continued. 

"Very cool." Octavia grinned. 

"Lexa - a reincarnated warrior of a dark time before you became the commander in yours. Your commander reincarnated past gives you the strength to fight against your dark side as Noob Saibot tried to do. And lastly Clarke Griffin - you bare the scars of your fallen comrades, you took vengeance for those who attacked you and your friends long ago, burned them alive, became a symbol of death by many. The Wanheda. Yet you fight with compassion and tenderness in your heart, the Scorpion will do well by you."

Clarke didn't like to be reminded of that time but she understood what he was trying to say.

He walks to them slowly then stops. "Everyone will have to the potential to save the world and the outcome of this tenth tournament. To recreate to mistakes those who have failed to achieve." 

"Lord Raiden, where are we exactly?"

They were near the docks, the sky was foggy and they could barely see through it, but they could hear something. Splashing around the water as it came close, as it did they could see a boat with a dragon's head and sails full of holes. Raiden explains that the boat would take them to an island where the tournament is, of course he will come along to make sure they don't get into too much trouble. Once inside, the boat takes off. The gang waits and tries out some of their powers a little bit to get use to it. After what felt like forever, it was night time and they made it to the island. 

On the island there was flags of dragons on them one on each side to create a line in where they needed to go. Following the path, they head up a thousand or so steps to get inside the temple. Once inside the temple, they see statues of horrified warriors made of stone, and it wasn't even a temple, it was a cavern with stalactite and stalagmite and possible human bones hanging from the ceiling and torches were lit everywhere. But something was every wrong with this picture, something sinister that got Lexa's attention. She sensed a presence she hasn't felt in so long, it was too strange it almost felt like something familiar. She could feel it within this every room, as the others went ahead, she stopped and looked around to see if something or someone was watching her, and when she looked to her left it was gone - vanished. Whatever it was, it got Lexa spooked for a second. Clarke turned around to see if her wife was following only to witness that she stopped moving. She went to her.

"Lexa, what is it?"

"I thought I saw..." She looked again but nothing. "I must have imagined it."

Clarke looked too but she saw nothing. "Come on, everyone's waiting."

The gang soon makes it to dining room for lunch, seeing all the food on the table Raven ran to it and started chomping. Anya just rolled her eyes.

"Mmm. This is delicious, Anya come try. Mmm, oh god I'm in heaven." Raven was pathetic in worshiping the food.

"And again you eat. Have you no concern at all? The food may be poisoned."

Raven stopped to look at her, but then she shrugged it off and began eating. Anya couldn't believe her. Octavia took a few berries, as did Lincoln. Bellamy and Echo took a drink, and Lexa and Clarke just watched. Monks who apparently wore long hooded robes were gathered serving the food. After Raven stuffed her mouth with whatever food she can swallow, burped it out, leaving Anya shaking her head grinning. Everyone started giggling at her, then they heard drumming, holding on to their weapons they saw a group of men in a line coming from the corners of the doorways. The doors are closed. The men grunt as they come to view with each other, then turn to the new fighters. 

"Welcome," A voice said. "You're here to compete in... Mortal Kombat. Tomorrow morning the great combat beings. Some of you will have the distinct honor... and pleasure... to face Prince Goro... our reigning champion. You are all witnesses to a great turning point in the history...of your planet. Treasure these moments as if they were your last. Now, for a taste for things to come..."

The men rushed to the middle of the room, lifting the tables away, and once that was done the men lined up again. One of them had a scar on his face and he wore blue, just like Echo. 

The man he was facing was yelling, grunting, throwing fists and kicking at nothing but when he tried to attack the man, he froze and died.

"Flawless victory." The voice said, and then left.

The gang soon leaves to their rooms luckily they were in the same hallway. Two for one room, staying with their partner was the smart thing, wouldn't want to have any accidents here. They've said their good nights and went inside. Lexa removed her mask, and notice some water on the table so she poured it in a cup, while Clarke sat on the bed with her mask off. She stared to remove the armor and watched Lexa getting water.

"You've been very quiet, honey. Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing."

Clarke wasn't buying it. She got up and walked to her. She placed her hand to her back and gently moved it. "Your thoughts are deep, Lexa. If anything is bothering you, you can tell me, you know."

Lexa put the cup down feeling Clarke's touch on her. Her eyes closed. "I know. But whatever this feeling is, I cannot describe it but I feel like there is something wrong here."

"Do you want me to help?"

Lexa smiled, she turn to face her wife and took her hand into hers. "Maybe you can help me forget."

Clarke smile. Leaning to her wife, held her cheek then kisses her soft lips, Lexa kissed back wrapping her arms around her wife's waist bring her closer to her. She felt her hands roaming on her body, touching her breast in one, while the other went somewhere further down. They were heated and it was getting worse each time they felt each other. Lexa pulled away planting kisses down Clarke's neck.

"Bed. Now."

Lexa carried her bridal style and gently places her in bed, Clarke being the good wife helped Lexa undress then pulled her down for more kisses. When she tentatively pressed her tongue to Clarke’s bottom lip, the blonde groaned and then allowed her entrance, shuddered when Lexa’s tongue slid against her own and claimed her mouth. Her hands still roaming her silk creamy body, until it was between her legs, messaging her wetness within her pants. 

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by someone in the shadows, but they were not in the same room, no, this person had a room of their own and was looking through a dark window on the further side of the temple. 

"Enjoying the show," a voice said from behind, "you've always like to observe occasionally. But this... You've been watching every since they came. Why?"

Smiling. "The less you know the better. Besides, I want to enjoy torturing her as long as I can."

The second person move to the first wrapping arms around the waist and resting the head on the shoulder. This second person was female as well as the other one, and when the first female felt the touch of the second, she bit her lips grinning when the second moved her hand down digging in her pants to message her wetness while her other hand was cupping her breast. She giggled and moaned, rocking her body to the rhythm of her fingers, exposing her neck so the woman could nip and lick. Her teeth gently trailing the skin, and her hot breath sends her on fire, keeping her grip on the girl she knew that she was close. The first girl never moved her eyes from the view in the window, feeling so aroused by Lexa and Clarke's play, licking her lips continuing to moan and groan, putting her hand behind the other woman's neck, the other woman moved faster and she continued to follow the rhythm. 

"Oh, yes... yeah fuck her good, yes. Good girl." She smiled devilishly.

Whispering in her ear. "You love this, don't you?"

"Yes..." She moaned. 

"Do you wish to stop?"

"Never." She groaned.

She giggles. "I love it when you talk dirty."

Continuing to nip and lick her neck, she became too impatient and bit down with her teeth drawing blood. The girl under her cries in pleasure when she feels the teeth on her neck, she just laughs as she comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks ;-)


	3. The Tournament Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day of the tournament, our heroes has only witness a taste of what they will be facing but there is more they do not know in the tenth war. So many questions, so many answers, but so little time. Who will be the first to fight and who will come out victorious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was this mysterious woman spying on Lexa and Clarke and will she show her face today? Who will be challenged in the first round of this insane tournament?

**Chapter 3  - The Tournament Begins**

Today is the day, everyone who has entered in the tournament had gathered on the field, there were about 20 other warriors from earth including our heroes, while others were from other realms. The gang gather together for the first match. Having their armor on, they knew they would be ok, at least that's what they thought. 

Some people were walking to a throne that sat in a stage just few steps high from the ground. There was a man, who looked to be in old age, with white eyes. Another man to his left, a bald guy with a huge, scary smile. Then there was two women to his right, in skimpy outfits with masks, one of them had blue while the other green. The old man spoke first.

"Kombatants. I am Shang Tsung! In the coming days each of you will fight. Some are here of their own volition, others were brought here by chance."

The chance to protect earth, then yes, you're damn right.

"You participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history! This tournament, the tenth after nine Outworld victories, will determine Earthrealm's fate. If you defeat all of your opponents, you will face one final challenge... me."

"You've got to be kidding, right? This guy is old enough to be someone's grandfather." Octavia had her big mouth. 

"Appearances can be deceiving." 

Everyone was shocked. "How did..."

"Our first kombatant will be...You!"

She was shocked to hear that but she remembered her Trikru training and stepped up. 

"Name's Octavia Blake, pal. Alright so who's it gonna be?"

"Reptile!"

Reptile appears after being invisible and joins the young Blake on the field. He hissed at her. "He doesn't have much to say now, does he?"

"Begin!"

Octavia, the youngest Blake, fought with valor she was trained by her husband Lincoln and again with Indra, but this battle wasn't like anything she ever felt. The grounder inside her felt exhilarated by the thrill of battle, it grew stronger each time she took a swing at Reptile, being illuminated by the sudden effect, she never backed down. Her new Nightwolf powers awaken her, enlightened her, it was like her spirit was trapped inside the floor of the Ark when she was young and then all of a sudden, it broke free. Reptile kept fighting even after she swung at him many times over. He started to bleed green from his body, feeling exhausted. He couldn't believe this small girl would be able to have so much energy to even catch up with a man who is twice her size. 

"Come on, is that all you've got?"

Reptile got angry and charged to the girl. He used one of his signature moves to take her down, his Acid Hand then when he has her, he'll use one of his fatalities to finish her off, his Spine Rip. However Octavia blocks the attacks and does her moves instead. She used her Tomahawk Swing to take him off balance, then used her X-ray move - The Ancestor's Call to break his back. The saurian was soon down, crawling, unable to stand from the exhaustion. 

She smirked. "You don't look so tough for a lizard."

"Excellent, now. Finish him!" Shang Tsung said with an ugly grin of his face.

She looked to Shang Tsung and his stupid grin, then she looked to the saurian, she got her tomahawk ready, but she heard Bellamy's voice.

"O, don't."

But she ignored him. Bellamy was trying to stop her but Lincoln told him not to by placing his hand on his shoulder. "If you stop her now, she'll lose."

"We can't just let her kill someone."

Echo takes her husband's hand, "This is what it means to survive. If they live, they will be one step away from taking earth."

"Finish him! Now!"

Octavia following her instinct, killed him with her fatality the Tomahawk Decapitation. Looking pleased with herself, she looked back to her friends and family, they were happy but Bellamy wasn't. She shrugged it off knowing she be dealt with later, when the monks took Reptile's body away, she went to be with the others. Bellamy looks pissed. "What were you thinking? You've could have gotten yourself killed and to kill him no less."

"I only did what I had to. You would have done the same."

Bellamy shakes his head. "You couldn't just kill him. He was down already, you could have..."

"Could have done what...? Let him live? We're at war, right now, the fate of the world is depending on us to protected it from people like them. If they get free, what kind of world would you live in? They may be hundreds of these guys out there if not more with who knows what kind of powers, do you really think we can survive that?"

Bellamy was stunned, he couldn't speak. His sister was right, they couldn't survive that even with all their people, it would be a blood bath and too many will fall.

"Hey, I'm sorry ok? I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Octavia looks to him. "I'll be fine, but we have to win, even if we have to kill every last one of them."

Raiden appears, smiling. "You have done well, Octavia."

"Thanks, I'm glad someone approves."

Shang Tsung begins to speak. "The next match will be at noon, be prepared."

Everyone leaves, only leaving the gang behind, Octavia goes to the God of thunder. "Lord Raiden, I got a question, when I fought Reptile just now I felt something, like an aura of some kind?"

"That is the spirit of Nightwolf, he guided you in battle. The same goes for all of you, when you fight your opponents in the tournament, you would be able to feel the spirits of those who came before you. Such as Nightwolf came to you, you felt his presence did you not?"

Octavia nodded, "Yeah I think so."

"What did it feel like?"

"Strong, like I was twice as powerful but free at the same time."

Raiden nods. "You mean to tell us we all share the spirits of those who came before us? Like descendants or something?" Bellamy asked.

"Yes, in a manner of speaking."

"Well that's just too freaky."

Raven spats. "Oh, give it a rest. Look the more we find out about this tournament and it's fighters, the best chance we have in saving our home."

"For once, I agree with Raven. We have only heard the story, and yet we witnessed it first hand. Can you tell us more Lord Raiden, maybe it will help us understand."

"Shao Kahn, emperor of Outworld as we all know, did not become emperor until he won 10 tournaments in a row, he being the son of an elder god, had the power to conquer worlds and enslave them. He soon came to Edenia to propose a tournament with King Jerrod and his followers, but he failed. King Jerrod and his wife Sindel were overjoyed, but Shao Kahn would not give in to defeat so easily, he then took Edenia by force, killing the king and taking his wife as his own as well as their daughter Kitana who was a baby at the time."

Octavia says, "Heavy," and Raiden continues.

"Sindel then took her own life in order to protect her daughter from Shao Kahn's influence. But as time past, Kitana grew to know her father to be Shao Kahn himself, and she became loyal to him. He was soon recognized as unbeatable by everyone and soon became ruler of all. Warriors from other realms became loyal to him..."

Clarke stepped up. "And those who didn't?"

"They were executed, as well as King Jerrod's followers. Those who remained began serving Shao Kahn. Shang Tsung being the first. He is a sorcerer from Earthrealm who learn the black arts from the emperor himself, he is over 100,000 years old and has won 10 straight victories, but when he faced Kung Lao, he was defeated and the emperor was displeased. But Shang Tsung found another warrior while he was imprisoned. There he met Prince Goro, a shokan. With his help, he was able to serve Shao Kahn once more, and with Goro they have won the tournament killing Kung Lao in the process."

Bellamy nods his head. "So I'm assuming his took over the earth, right?"

"No, quite the opposite. They have won nine so the emperor did not take over. After 500 years, the tournament began again and new fighters arise each with a different purpose in life. They were victorious in battle which lead Shao Kahn's obsession over Earthrealm even more desperate which lead him to break the rules of the Elder Gods, who created the tournament to begin with."

"With that, he killed the fighters and destroyed earth."

"Shao Kahn has many followers and would do his bidding without question. But the Elder Gods killed Shao Kahn and send his warriors back to Outworld, there by ending his reign on earth."

Lincoln spoke up. "But now, the Elder Gods must have changed their minds and revived him, making earth in danger again."

Raiden looks to him. "No, I don't believe the Elder Gods were responsible, there is something else I do not know of. Unfortunately I will not be able to help you during the tournament, since I am not mortal I cannot participate in the tournament directly. I can only help you to realize your true potential." With that he left in a flash of light.

The gang were stun, Raiden's story frighten them even more than what they expected. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks ;-)


	4. Octavia's Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia has won her first match against Reptile, but there is more to come, who will she challenge next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it is not the Elder Gods who revived Shao Kahn from the dead but then who could it be and for what purpose?

**Chapter 4  - Octavia's Battles** 

The young Blake was outside alone, practicing her techniques for the next match when a woman in blue was watching her from a doorway. Once Octavia was finished, she sat down to the ground and began to meditate feeling her new powers kick in, feeling the spirit of Nightwolf at her side, she sensed a presence from a distance. "If you're here to fight, come another time. You're disturbing my meditation."

The person comes out in the open. "I did not mean to disturb you, I only wish to see you."

"Why may I ask?" She said with her eyes closed.

The woman dressed in blue looked away for a second and then turned to the girl on the floor. "You've killed Reptile, no one has done that in many years."

"He a friend of yours?"

"Hardly."

"Then why are you really here, you sure as hell didn't want to talk about that lizard creep."

She steps forward. "You are from Earthrealm, correct? A descendant of Nightwolf, if I'm not mistaken?"

"You...can say that. Why?"

"He was a good man, a friend."

Octavia soon gets up to face her. "Are you going somewhere with this lady?"

"Nightwolf was one of few who fought against the emperor, but he died in battle and was resurrected again fighting on Shao Kahn's side."

"What do you mean he was resurrected? How?" She asked.

"A sorcerer named Quan Chi, he has the power to bring the dead to life and use them as slaves. My lover Liu Kang and his friends were among them."

Octavia tilted her head to the side. "Nightwolf was one too?"

"Yes."

"Why are you telling me this?"

She walked forward. "I believe you and your friends can help us put an end to this whole ordeal, so that our realms can be at peace forever and Shao Kahn dead for good."

Too unreal, someone actually wants to help them from another realm, they must want peace too but at what price?

"What's in it for you? If we were to win the tournament, what do you get in return? I only ask because my leader would want to know _if_ we are going to trust you." She questioned.

"You think I would not keep my word? Every well, fight me and I'll prove my worth is a just cause."

So they began to fight, the mysterious woman in blue was good as well as Octavia, they were evenly matched and both didn't want to lose to the other. Using bladed fans, she matched Octavia's green tomahawks, now having fought for what seemed like forever they both were at a draw. Both heavy in breath, sweating at the same time. Octavia smiled, glaring at her opponent.

"Ok, so you are strong. Maybe stronger than me. Maybe." She struggled in words.

"So, have I proving my cause? Will you help us against the emperor?" She also struggled in words.

"Humph! Ok, I can see this is important to you, I'll speak with my leader, let her decide about our little talk, but I can't promise anything, if she says we can't trust you that will be her final word. Of course, if she does agree to this, you and your people can't invade our realm for your own glory. We like our earth the way it is. Understand?" She said with a positive attitude. 

"I understand, but I assure you it will not come to that."

"Good. Name's Octavia Blake. And you?"

"Kitana. Your next match would be Jade, if you face her, don't kill her. I must go, I've been here long enough." She says and leaves in a hurry.

Octavia mutters. "Kitana? Shao Kahn's daughter?"

Noon, and everyone is gathered to the arena to see Octavia's next fight. This arena was different than the first she face with Reptile, it wasn't in a outside stage, no this was in a tower. Shang Tsung sat in his chair to watch everything. When Blake showed up, Jade was not too far away, she was the one who wore the green outfit.

"You're next challenge will be... Jade."

Kitana looked a bit nervous but she won't show it in front of everyone she knew to be her enemy, she only hoped that Octavia would keep her end of the bargain, and not kill the person she told her not too. The dark skinned woman in green approached the young Blake for the battle to begin.

"So...you must be Jade."

Jade, even with her mask on, smiled. "I am, and you have met your match."

"Begin!" The old sorcerer said.

They soon fought, about the same way Octavia fought Kitana earlier before but Jade fought a little differently, instead of bladed fans, she used a metal staff that seem to glow purple whenever she used it. Jade uses her Eclipse Kick on the young warrior, but she blocks it and uses her Absorb to regain her strength back, and then hits her with the Spirit Arrow to put her down. When Jade is to her knees, Octavia is ready with her Red Spirit Arrow pointing it to her. 

"Finish her."

_I believe you and your friends can help us put an end to this whole ordeal, so that our realms can be at peace forever._

_Will you help us against the emperor?_

_I'll speak with my leader, let her decide about our little talk, but I can't promise anything, if she says we can't trust you that will be her final word. Of course, if she does agree to this, you and your people can't invade our realm for your own glory._

_I understand, but I assure you it will not come to that._

_Jade, if you face her, don't kill her._

These thoughts run through her head. The old sorcerer grows impatient. "What are you waiting for...Kill her, kill her now!"

"No." 

"What?" Jade surprisingly said.

Octavia's bow and arrow vanished, puts out her hand to the woman in green and she takes it and gets up. "She's been eliminated for the tournament. Got a problem with that?" 

Shang Tsung bit his tongue and says nothing in the matter. He calls for the next match. Octavia stand by her people to watch the next fight. Lexa walks to her side, whispering in Trigedasleng. 

_"You didn't kill her, why?"_

_"That woman in blue, she came to me asking for an alliance."_

_"What? You're sure?"_

_"Yes."_

Anya speaks. _"Why should we trust her, she's one of them?"_

_"I don't think so. She came to me desperately asking for help, told me there were others too in her little plan. She also said not to kill the woman I fought with. And get this turns out, the blue woman is the daughter of their leader."_

After hearing that, they looked to Kitana unnoticeable by everyone else, and she seems to be looking at them for an answer of some kind. Motioning the woman for a meeting in a later time, she got the signal and waited for everyone to leave.

_"If she lies, you know what to do."_

_"And if she's not?"_

_"We'll find out, once she tells us everything."_

The match was over and everyone had gone to their dorms for the rest of the evening, Kitana waiting for Octavia to show for any news from her leader, she only hoped that she will fulfill her end to the deal. Jade was with her as well and she too was also nervous. 

"Are you sure about this Kitana? What if she doesn't show?"

"I'm sure she'll show."

Octavia called to her. "Yo, princess, you were expecting someone else?"

"You came."

"I told you I would. The commander wants to talk with you, you two alone? No one followed you?"

"I'm certain."

The young brunette, motioned for the gang to come from the doorway, the commander motioned her warriors to keep an eye out from anything suspicions. 

"You are the woman Octavia spoke of, correct?"

Kitana nod. "I am, and you must be the leader, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yes. My warrior tells me you wish to make an alliance with us, why pray tell should I trust someone who would send tarkatan warriors to invade my lands?"

"I was not the one who sent them, they are not under my control. My father, Shao Kahn, they serve him, do his bidding. He was the one who sent them to your world." 

Lexa wasn't buying it. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because it's the truth. Princess Kitana, although the adopted daughter of Shao Kahn, would never allow warriors from our world to invade another if she was in power."

"So you wish to kill the emperor in order to claim your throne from which he stole?"

"Yes. Many others have tried, and many have failed to help me, including my lover."

Lexa looked in her eyes, a certain trick to read the minds of other to determine if she's telling the truth or not. "Why wait all these years to seek help from strangers you barely know, what has change that you wish to have peace and regain your birth right?"

"How dare you speak -" 

"Jade!" She held her tongue, and Kitana continued to speak. "You ask why I have waited for years to seek help, the reason being is because of my child."

"Your child?"

Kitana nodded. "Yes. When my lover Liu Kang was still alive, he swore he would stop Shao Kahn and his warriors from entering Earthrealm, however he was injured during battle, he and his friends retreated back to their world. I went along with them."

"Continue."

She could tell the commander wanted to know more so she tells her. "After our defeat, Liu Kang and I were, at a time, intimate with each other and we conceive a child that every day. But, before I could tell him of my pregnancy, he was killed and I went into hiding with the help of Raiden."

"So after nine months, your child was born and you went back to Shao Kahn, in order to face your crime?"

"Yes after I give my child to Raiden, to be safe in Earthrealm. My father was most displeased with me and I was put in jail for my disobedience. However, he was killed and my charge was dropped and I was sent free, until he was revived again."

Lexa asked. "Who revived him?"

"Was it Quan Chi?" Octavia asked.

"We are not sure, though given his reputation he might have revived Shao Kahn, in order to begin the invasion." Jade chimed in on the conversation.

"If what you say is true, I might consider helping you, but if you'd lie..."

"It is as I told your warrior Octavia, and I can assure you that I would not dishonor it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks ;-)


	5. Alliance and Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alliance has being made with the princess of Outworld and the commander of the Trikru but will it last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Princess Kitana and Jade had made an alliance with their new guests in the tournament in secret. She tells them her story about Liu Kang and their love child and happened after she gave birth to that child. Lexa doesn't trust her. 
> 
> The next match will be Lincoln.

**Chapter 5  - Alliance and Babies**

Yesterday was a big shocker, Kitana actually seeking help from an Earthrealmer she's never met before but can she be trusted? Lexa doesn't like it, so she had Anya keep an eye on her from the shadows. She was very crafty, and was not detected by anyone while roaming through the palace, she soon found Kitana and Jade talking in the corridor, luckily they did not see her.

"Kitana, are you sure about this? You know the penalty if your father hears of this."

"I know that Jade, but the more I wait the longer he will claim Earthrealm and the memory of love would surely vanish from my thoughts."

Jade places her hand on her shoulder. "And what of your child, surely you must think of her."

"I fear she may be lost to me, but yes you are right Jade... on one point. But if I don't, her soul will be lost forever and Shao Kahn will still have a hold on her."

They make their exits. 

Anya makes her appearance. 

The next match has begun and everyone fighter was gathered in the arena, Anya made her way to the commander just in time for Lincoln to fight his opponent. When Shang Tsung called for him, his kisses his houmon and made his way to the center of the ring. The sorcerer calls for his enemy - Motaro, a centaurian. 

Lincoln looks to him believing he will be victorious in battle. "Got everything I need right here!"

"Without your weapons, you will be no match for Motaro!"

The sorcerer begins the fight. Like Octavia with Nightwolf, Lincoln felt Jax' presence as well and he was strong. Lincoln thought that Jax fought Motaro once before and won, so it shouldn't be a problem for him. The centaurian used his tail to sweep the man off his feet but he jumps out of the way, then the centaurian tried to use a fireball that actually missed and hit the wall. It was incredible how Lincoln was catching up with the centaurian, of course, who could blame him, he is a Trikru warrior after all.

It was now his turn to give something to the fight, he throws an Energy Wave at him, then a Piston Punch, and a Major Pain to bring him to his knees.

Motaro, once down, was bleeding green from his nose and wounds, and as out of breath and his eyes started to get blurry. Lincoln, who was now away from him, used a Machine Gun to finish him. Motaro, by everyone's shock, was killed. 

Shang Tsung, had no choice but declare the winner, he then called for the second match, only this time he was fighting some Earthrealmer monk. 

When the next match began, it was over in about two seconds, with Lincoln as the victor. 

The sorcerer gave a recess and everyone retired to their dorms. 

Lincoln and Octavia, who shared a room, started eating food, luckily it wasn't poisoned and had some water too. _"I was scared for you Lincoln, thought you wasn't going to make it."_

_"As I you, my love. You know if we don't make it..."_

_"We will."_

_"...If we don't, I just wanted you to know how much I love you."_

_"I love you too, Lincoln."_

They soon kiss in a heated passion. When he pulls away for air, she captures his bottom lip between her teeth and runs her tongue across it. She can feel his shaft on her hand grow, so she deepens the kiss, holding his head tightly against hers. Grinding against him, he groans against her mouth.

His cold metal hands go to her waist, letting her leg move against his. From her little noises, he can tell friction is not enough.

Before he can get to it, she pulls her shirt off and then his so their bare chests are touching. She barely lets their lips separate as her hand goes to his pants and unbuckles them. His hand covers her, and he manages to break the kiss.

 _“I want to make love to you,”_ she whispers, looking at him for confirmation.

He looks at her for a moment before nodding taking off his metal arms. His hands go to her ass, and he starts sliding her pants down.

She has to break away from him to take her pants and underwear off, and he does the same and went to bed. When she straddles him, he can feel her wetness coating his member. He can't get over how much he desires her. How good it felt to make love to her.

His mouth is on her breasts while his fingers prepare her for his entry. Despite the number of times they’ve done this, he always makes sure that she’s ready for him. He wants to taste her, but he knows he’s moving too slow for her liking. She grabs hold of him and lowers herself onto him. He hisses in pleasure when she sinks all the way down.

He presses kisses all over her face, but she grabs his face and forces him to look her in the eyes as she rides him.

He grunts and groans, and she's loving every minute of it. She wants them both to be consumed by pleasure. She wants their minds empty of everything but them. Her movements are slow and torturous for him. Every time she rests against his lap, she grinds her hips into him. They wanted to enjoy it for how ever long it last. He nearly gasps when she does that. Her nails are leaving trails against his chest, and then her mouth follows them. Her teeth find a nipple, and he can feel himself approaching completion.

He reaches for her clit, but she smacks his hand away. She puts his hands on her waist while she did all the work. 

 _“Octavia,”_ he warns, but her pace increases. She pushes him back down against the bed as she moves her hips furiously against his. She watches his face closely, waiting for a sign. Just as he’s about to climax, she lifts herself off of him. He curses, but her lips are on top of his suddenly. She kisses him slowly but dodges his hands when he reaches for her. Her mouth leaves open mouth kisses along his stubby jaw and down his chin.

Her tongue gets a long overdue taste of his muscles, and he lets her remain in control, eager to see what she has in mind. But of course he knew, they have been trying to make a baby ever since they got married, but it was never a right time for it. What changed?

He calls to the gods when she takes him into her mouth. Her tongue and hands work him up again, but once he’s almost there, she backs away. She crawls up his body and helps him enter her again. Her movements are jerky this time, and he can tell that she’s close. He’s so sensitive that it only takes a few more strokes before he’s yelling her name and emptying himself inside her. She leans forward panting in his ear, but he can tell she was close to coming. He lifts her off him and has her straddle his face. He tastes their combined fluids as he laps at her. She doesn’t even protest when his finger slides inside her. First one then two are curling inside her, and she’s calling out his name moments later as she too came. They soon covered each other under the sheets, holding each other in their embrace. What left like moments, Lincoln spoke first. 

_"What was that? You usually let me do it."_

Octavia, who was nearly out of breath, smiled. _"I know, but I wanted it to be special for you. I know we've worked on having a baby, Lincoln, but you know with all that's happened we couldn't find time for each other, so..."_

_"No, you don't need to say anymore, Octavia. I understand."_

She lifts her head to look at him. _"You're not mad?"_

 _"No."_ He says then kisses her. They soon fell asleep. 

* * *

Anya was still following Kitana to see where she was going, however she stood invisible the whole way and kept her distance, to the Black Tower where she met a woman dressed in pink, but this woman looked just like Kitana. Weird.

The woman in pink came put of the tower to greet her.

"Why are you here?" She said in a child-like voice.

"I only came to see her, this is no business of yours." Kitana assured her. 

She comes a little closer in which Kitana backs away a bit. "When it comes to her, it is. As far as I can tell she doesn't wish to see you... Sister!"

Sister? Kitana has a sister? Anya thought. 

"I will not tolerate this annoyance much longer, you will let me see her, if I have to make you." Kitana says ready to fight. 

All of a sudden, a fireball hits the ground near her feet, motioning her attention to the window of the tower. A shadowy woman appears with her face covered in the shade, only her eyes were seen and they did not look pleased to see Kitana.

"Hmm, it would appear that she doesn't want you touching me. How cute!" 

Daughter, was the only thing Kitana whispered before she was hit with another fireball forcing her to back away again. 

"Mileena, tell her to stop."

Mileena was the woman in pink. A half breed tarkatan/edenian warrior with twisted mind, who happen to be Kitana's sister. "Why? She's having too much fun!"

Kitana moves away after another hit. 

"Oh, poor sister, it must feel terrible to have your only child this angry with you, but then again who can blame her, after all you did abandoned her." Mileena laughed. 

Kitana had enough, "Alright, I am going, ok?"

"Farewell, sister!"

Kitana soon left and Mileena went inside again and lock the door. Anya was still there watching the shadowy woman in the window just seconds later Mileena appears to her side, her arms wrapped around her, and her chin resting on the shoulder. Anya couldn't hear from that high, but could tell they were talking. It wasn't long after that, that they closed the window which made Anya leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks ;-)


	6. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Lincoln won two of his matches and he and his wife Octavia celebrated by trying to make a baby that every night. Anya still followed Kitana to a Black Tower to supposedly see her daughter, a mysterious woman, whom in return, didn't want to see her. 
> 
> What the hell is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitana has a sister named Mileena who is somehow protecting Kitana's child from her. 
> 
> Lexa wants answers now. 
> 
> Who is this child, other than Kitana's daughter?

**Chapter 6** **\- Confessions**

When Anya came back, she went to the commander who was still in her room with her houmon asleep, knocking on the door, Lexa took out her dagger from under the pillow, as she gently woke Clarke as she too took her dagger. Ready to attack, Lexa slowly walked to the door and held the doorknob, asking who it is.

_"Who is it?"_

_"Commander, it's me Anya."_

When they heard that, they soon got dressed, and let her in. Lexa soon closed the door behind her. 

_"What news Anya, speak truth."_

The older warrior took a cup of water, drank it then pour another, she then turned to Lexa and Clarke. _"My apologies, commander. I just had to get out of there as fast as I could, I thought I was being followed."_

 _"Did she see you?"_ Clarke asked.

_"No, I don't think so. I've been invisible the whole time. Keeping an eye on our new friend."_

_"And what did you find?"_

_"It turns out, Kitana's child is not on earth, she is here."_

_"She?"_

_"Yes."_  

Lexa was interested. _"Continue?"_

_"She spoke with Jade about the child saying something about her having her soul lost to her by Shao Kahn. Then after the match with Lincoln, I followed her again only this time she was alone heading to a Black Tower where she encountered a woman who looks exactly like her. Only it was her sister, a woman by the name of Mileena."_

_"Kitana has a sister? Who looks like her?"_

_"Maybe it's her twin."_

_"That is not all, this Mileena woman is actually protecting Kitana's child from her. I saw the child throwing fireballs at her own mother."_

Clarke gets out of bed. _"Did you see her face?"_

_"No, by the time Kitana left that was the end of it."_

_"You have done well, Anya. Go, get your houmon, and the others, bring them here and find Kitana, I want to speak with her."_

_"Of course, commander."_

After moments, everyone gathered in Lexa and Clarke's room, soon Anya came in with Kitana not to far behind. 

"What is the meaning of this? Why is one of your warriors following me?"

Bellamy says with his arms crossed. "Just a precaution, we had to make sure you weren't playing against us."

"Yeah, no offense but we've been lied to once before."

"I understand. Every well, what is it you wish of me?"

"Why have you yet to tell us that your child is here and not on Earth?"

"That is because..."

Lexa and her stoic look. "Don't lie, or our deal is off."

Kitana knew she was serious of course if she lied, she will lose her chance at peace, so she had no choice but to confess.

She signed. "Alright, fine. After I gave my child to Raiden, I went back to Outworld where I was captured and put imprison for my actions in joining the Earthrealmers. Shao Kahn eventually invaded your world, but shortly after he was killed and I was set free."

"OK, so what happened with your child?"

"Raiden took her to Earth and kept her hidden from Shao Kahn and his followers, but surprisingly my father placed a curse on her when she was conceived. A fainted aura within my child, and not even Raiden could detected it."

Clarke, who stood proudly next to her wife, asked, "Ok, so he cursed the baby while she was still inside you but you gave her up after words, then what?"

"After the birth and my departure, my child grew into a foreign world where there was a war of some kind with bombs. Unfortunately, my child was not found and Raiden gave up the search. He said that my child was died and that is when I gave up hope."

"So far we're on the same page." Raven humored.

"You're referring to the nuclear war, aren't you?" Echo asked.

Kitana said. "Yes, that's the one."

"So what happened next?" Curious Octavia. 

Kitana continues. "After that war, Raiden gave up in finding her, but fortunately she was alive. Grew up into a world, well, more like yours. When she come of age, she met a girl about her age, they, from what I heard, we're very close, until my child was taken as a prisoner. It was only there that she was executed."

"Do you know what she looks like now?" 

"I don't see her much, but I could tell that she is about your age, with grey eyes, and white hair."

White hair? Lexa thought. She wondered if she was referring to someone she once knew, she just hope to the gods she is wrong. "Did she, um...did she have anything that would be a link to her death, something you've might have missed when you saw her again?"

"Lexa, what are you getting at?" Clarke asked her wife wondering where she was going with this. 

"Did she have anything at all, that you haven't seen?"

Kitana thought for a moment then realized what she was referring to. "As a matter of fact, the last time I saw her she had a band around her neck to hide the scar."

"What's her name?"

"I have never given her one when I abandoned her."

"So you don't know the name she using now?"

Kitana nods. "I know who it is..."

"You...you do? Lexa who is it?"

To hide the scar around her neck. That can only mean...

* * *

Back at the Black Tower, Mileena was coming inside a room where she see her laying in bed reading a book. The girl smiles as she sees her at the doorway.

"Hey, I've missed you."

Mileena smiling. "Oh, did you now?"

She bit her lips seductively as she sat on her knees in bed, humming her answer. 

"Well, don't worry, 'cause I got you something."

She gets out of bed. "Ah! You got me a present? What is it?"

"Well, I can't tell you, otherwise you're going to have to be punished."

"I love it when you punish me." She giggles. 

"Oh, you do, don't you? Well, with this new toy I'm gonna make you scream! You'd have no choice by to beg for more!" She said pulling her white hair.

"Then what are you waiting for, Milly?"

Mileena grabbed hold of her white top and pulled, tearing open the front of small garment. The white haired's large breasts, flanked on either side by the tattered and now useless remnants of her tank-top, bounced slightly as Mileena revealed them in a single pull. The tarkatan half-breed casually threw away the torn cloth and stepped closer still, allowing her hands to roam across the soft, warm skin of the girl's breasts and enjoying the pleasant tingle of arousal that touch brought her. 

"I liked that shirt!"

Mileena said. "I'll get you another one." She went to kiss her but she was stopped.

"No, no...never wear your mask when you're with me here. I want to see those beautiful, sexy teeth of yours." She said.

Mileena showed her teeth to the girl and she grinned in satisfaction. Her tarkatan teeth were larger than a normal pair of teeth you'd find in a human. Her lips was opened as her hot breath poured out. She could hear the girl's breathing become shallower as her hands continued to roam across her chest. It was obvious that her gentle caresses were doing a great deal to arouse her, especially once she started using her nails to play with her nipples. Even though she only had sharp nails, Mileena had nevertheless become quite good at tweaking girl's nipples just right to make her gasp with pleasure rather than pain.

"Well..." She said. "If you want painful, there's a lot more you can do than just playing with my breast."  
  
"Oh?" Mileena said.  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
She snarled and twisted both of her nipples harshly, making the white haired yelp in pain.  
  
"You mean like that," The half-breed growled.  
  
"Ah! Yes! I don't think I can take much more! Please, fuck me!"  
  
"I love it you talk dirty!"

They kiss, in a heated, barbaric way, Mileena's teeth scratch the girl's mouth drawing blood but paid no mind to it as they continued. They soon pulled away when breathing became a problem. The girl helped Mileena undress as she did with her. Scratching and clawing the skin of each other, they moaned, groaned and screamed in pleasure. 

Once finished, the tarkatan half-breed quickly shrugged off the mask still clinging to her neck and sank onto her knees before the girl's attractive body. She found herself smiling down at her, her wetness dripping with anticipation now that Mileena was so very close to it. Her tongue was the first to enter, then her lips and finally her large teeth sank down on her for the rough pleasure. 

The girl soon came when Mileena entered again with just her fingers. When Mileena was finished, the girl lifted her up as she did the same thing to her. It was not long before she too came.

Mileena tugged the girl's hair to bring her up, tossing her to the foot of the bed, she turned her around to kiss her ass. The girl tugging the sheets, moaning loud. 

The tarkatan half-breed trailed sharp kisses to her back, reaching to nip her neck.

"Don't move!"

She didn't but she wanted to because she knew she'd be punished for disobedience. When she tried to turn around, she was smaked in the ass. 

"I told you not to move!"

"Please forgive me, I've been so bad. Are you going to punish me?" She said seductively. 

"All bad girls get punished if they disobey me!"

"Yes! Please! Milly, punish me, please! I've been such a bad girl!" She whined.

Mileena made her way to her with her new toy strapped around her waist, the girl can feel it touch her clit. "Now, that you know that you're a bad girl, I'm gonna have to punsih you," she says as she forces the shaft to touch her, "and you'll be my slave whore."

Taking her shaft in her hand, she guided its tip to the collared girl's moist slit. She felt incredibly tempted to rub her hard plastic head up and down girl's soft folds, and sank her nails into her skin drawing more blood. The girl screamed with delight when the full length of Mileena's fake shaft rammed into her pussy. Likewise, Mileena, herself growled with pleasure when she imaged her fake cock suddenly squeezed by the girl's hot inner walls. The half-breed's lust flared, burning all lesser emotions from her powerful body. With her annoyance at the girl who disobeyed her, she with her unchanged smile spanked her even more, as she began thrusting deeply.

"You love it don't you! Say it!" She barked.

"Yes! I love it, Milly! Fuck me more! Harder! Please!" She masochistic lust moaned. 

Mileena sank her teeth to the girl's back and she screamed as they both climax. The girl underneath her had red marks and blood all over her back, a sight Mileena enjoyed the most of their sexual pleasure games. The tarkatan half-breed pulled her hair in order for her to see the look on her face. Surprisingly she was smiling. 

"I love you, Milly." She moaned.

"I love you too...Costia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks ;-)


	7. She's Alive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time Kitana revealed a secret she kept from her allied friends, but how will they deal with this new information?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Costia, alive? How? Why? 
> 
> Will Lexa be able to handle this, will Clarke get over her jealousy? What will happen if Costia meets Lexa again face to face and what is she doing in Outworld?

**Chapter 7** **\- She's Alive?**

"Costia's alive? How can that be, she's been dead for years."

Kitana was a bit confused. "Costia, is the name she's going by? How do you know?"

Lexa sighs, trying to breath calmly before answering. "Your daughter, if I'm not mistaken, has white hair and grey eyes. The Costia I know also has the same hair and eyes, but the scar on her neck is new because she was taken by a queen who wanted information."

"Why would this queen take my daughter?"

"She thought by capturing her, she would have my secrets and destroy my Coalition but that plan failed."

Kitana walked forward. "You saved her?"

"She was executed. Her head was cut off, I couldn't save her."

The edenian woman got angry. "You're responsible for the death of my daughter!"

Lexa got pissed. "Don't insult me for her death! I wanted to save her but I couldn't risk my people to protected one girl! My duty to my people comes first!"

"Then why was she killed, what makes you so important to live and not her? What was she to you that got her killed?"

Clarke stand by her wife's side placing her hand to circle her fingers to her back in order for her to calm. "Costia, at one time, was Lexa's lover."

"What?"

It was now Anya's turn to speak. "When she came to us, she was a broken child, she was injured and starving. Lexa was the first to find her in the woods, she offered food and water, and told her that she was attacked. She was lucky to be alive due to the wounds she received. After days she didn't speak to anyone except for Lexa and after months she was more open with our people. Lexa and Costia become very intimate with each other. But when the news came to the Ice Nation, the queen took her away and killed her. Lexa became heartbroken and vowed not to love again. It was weakness."

"Until she met me, that's when everything changed." Clarke said.

"You loved her?" Kitana asked. 

"Yes, but at that time I didn't know she was your daughter until now."

She nod. "That would explain why she's speaks in a different language. But will you help her, she is all I have left?"

"Take me to her."

Clarke was surprised she said that, they all went out the door, but Clarke stood still until Octavia came to her side.

"Hey Clarke, come on."

"Right."

After what felt like forever, they finally made it to the Black Tower where she was last seen. However, when they got there, the tower was empty.

"I don't understand, she was right here when I left."

"She must have known you would come back and made her disappearance." Lincoln said.

Echo agreed. "Maybe."

Bellamy jumped in. "Or she could be at the tournament right now."

"Where is the next match?"

"Shang Tsung's island's Courtyard."

Jade makes her entertains. "Princess Kitana, I have been looking everywhere for you."

"Jade..."

"Come we must not waste time the tournament is about to begin."

Making their way to the Courtyard, two fighters were already defeated, they arrived just in time for the next match. Shang Tsung noticed their return when he spotted Kitana and Jade with the Earthrealmers. He motions Mileena to his side. 

"Does our new ally wish to join the fight?" He said whispering. 

"She does. Particularly she wants to fight someone of her own choosing." She too whispered. 

"Every well."

The gang looks around but couldn't see find Costia.

"I don't see her here..."

"Kombatants, we have a new challenger, brought back from the deepest darkest place in the Netherrealm, a mortal now born as a demigod, loyal to one master! May I present...Costia!"

She came out of fire wearing a black cloaked hood, when she takes off the hood, she's smiling as she sees her. 

"Costia..." Lexa couldn't believe it. She is alive.

She takes off her cloak and makes her way to the center of the room, still smiling at her but it wasn't out of joy to see her again, no, it was like a deranged, psychopath.

"Ah! Lexa, it has been so long. Are you pleased to see me? I know I am." She said in twisted humor. 

"Costia...I... why...how are you alive?"

"Good question. Well, you see after my dear sweet mother abandoned me on earth and I was kept with that God of thunder Raiden, I was given to a family who had the audacity to call me daughter, so when I was three... I killed them both. The world went to war by the time I was twelve and I was trapped in the debris for three months. By the time the war ended that's when I found you...a young, attractive, delicious thing who thought I was a mindless girl from the other side of the woods. After a while... well, let's just say I enjoyed every moment of our nights together."

Clarke couldn't bare to hear this but Lexa, she just stood there being remained of that day. Remained of how she felt her skin against hers, how her lips tasted, the way she made her scream... Lexa didn't even looked to her wife, keeping her eyes only on the dead girl she loved. 

"When the Ice Queen took me away, she thought she would use me to get to you, but it turned out that she failed to break me. Having her warriors beat me, strip me of my clothes, forcing themselves on me! I've begged, I've screamed, I've pleaded! And I've enjoyed it. She never broke me though, and when she didn't get the information she sent her warriors to take care of me again until I broke completely."

"No."

Costia smiled. "Yes! I was imprisoned for a year, so when the queen wasn't getting anything, she ordered my execution the next day and that is when Quan Chi found me as he was looking for Shao Kahn. He and I made a deal, that if he freed me, I will be able to help him find his grave. However, in order for me to help him, I had to be executed."

Kitana spoke up. "You were his link back."

"You see, when my dear mother and that Earthrealmer Liu Kang conceived me, Shao Kahn placed his curse on me with a bit of his power and blood. So when the queen cut my head of, I gave my soul to Quan Chi in order to find his location, once there Shao Kahn was revived and for his gratitude he brought me back. Now I serve him, and he became my father."

Kitana stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders. "No! Liu Kang is your father and I am your mother."

Costia slapped causing her to fall back. "LIU KANG IS NOT MY FATHER! YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER! He was a pathetic mortal and you are no better."

"Costia...listen to me..."

She kicked her. "Why should I listen to you when you're the one who abandoned me! Shang Tsung! I want my challenger to be...Lexa."

Lexa was shocked. The sorcerer agreed. Kitana got up making her out of the ring for Lexa to enter. The match began and they fought. Lexa wasn't putting up a fight, trying her best to block Costia's Flying Kicks, Dragon Fires, Bicycle Kicks, Dragon's Tails. Lexa finally grabbed her from behind and whispered to her. 

_"I don't want to fight you, Costia."_

_"Ooh, don't tell me you're afraid commander. You wasn't afraid when you touched my skin."_

She breaks free from her using her fireball to knock her down but she used her Ghost Ball but surprisingly she teleport out of the way and kicked her from behind, she then landed on her stomach and Costia jumped on her back and sat down. She leaned forward to whispered in her ear. 

_"You wasn't afraid when you undressed me."_

Lexa hits her with her elbow knocking her over, the brunette rolled over on her hands and knees to face her, Costia was also in this position, her smile was deadly and sexually, it taunted her and made her feel weak. The white haired girl, crawled to her, still whispering. 

_"You wasn't afraid when you put me to your bed."_

She twirled her legs to kick her face, then she grabs Costia again and lays her to the ground, pinning her on top. But she just giggled, moaning swaying her body against hers, Lexa could feel it, she was losing concentration giving into her motives, completely forgetting everything around her. Her mind went blank when Costia lifted her leg gently and seductively between her legs.

_"You wasn't afraid when you held me in this position, licking my hot skin, nipping at my long neck. When you felt my breasts in your hands as you kissed me so passionately."_

Using her leg, she flipped Lexa over her head she landed on her back. A loud thud to the back of her skull hitting the floor, she was going to be in pain for a few hour with a very big headache. Costia flipped herself over and was now on top of the brunette. She straggled her having her seduction grin on the whole time, Lexa was brainwashed by it, she couldn't control herself, and she even forgot she was fighting. Those grey eyes reminded her of their time together, and everything that Costia was saying brought those memories back in her head, something that the great commander blocked from her thoughts. Costia knew she had her. Leaning forward, placing her hands on the floor from the side of Lexa's face so that she was only facing the woman on top.

Costia continued. _"You wasn't afraid when you fucked me, making me come and screaming your name repeatedly. Tell me if you remember that? I know you do. I can see it in your eyes, the way you did all of that to me, sticking your fingers in me, licking between my legs. That whole night, you've worshiped the ground I walked on, and now..."_ She looks to Clarke for a brief second and then back to Lexa. _"You have a new playmate warming your bed. An annoying little blonde. You know I saw you that night when you came here, in your room with her, doing the same things you've done to me once upon a time. Tell me Lexa, is she really that good in bed that you've forgotten little old me?"_

 _"I've never forgot about you, Costia..."_ She struggled in words. 

Tilting her head to the side, still grinning. _"Ooh, so you do miss me."_

Before Lexa could say anything, Costia kissed her and she kissed back. Clarke was stunned, very stunned, she couldn't believe what was happening, her heart broke in two, her breath caught in her lungs, her chest heavy. Words couldn't completely describe what she was feeling right at this very moment. She felt worst than the time Finn kissed Raven back when she was the one who was fucking him in the bunker on Earth. Mileena was no different, was she angry at the fact that the Earthrealmer was kissing her playmate, she wanted to kill Lexa the second she touched her, and now she's planning her funeral. The kiss was warm and familiar, after seconds past, Costia took a glimpse of Clarke seeing the look on her face, she smiled within the kiss, she soon broke the kiss when breathing was a problem, whispering to Lexa she said. _"I think your lover is jealous."_ Then rolled herself off of Lexa and took a step back.

Lover? Clarke? Lexa sat up quickly trying to catch her breath but when she turned to Clarke, she was pissed and her eyes were watery a bit, Lexa could actually see the redness in those beautiful blues she fell in love with. The commander just sat there staring at her wife in shame, she had an apologetic look on her face, but Clarke wasn't having it, all she had was that same look she had when Lexa betrayed her and with this it got even worst than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks ;-)


	8. Lovers At War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time Costia made her appearance, after saying that she wasn't the daughter of Kitana and Liu Kang but of Shao Kahn, how she said that she killed her mortal parents at three years old, and at twelve that's when she met Lexa, her first lover. How she was captured by the Ice Queen for information but it was a failure and the she made a deal with Quan Chi in order to find Shao Kahn's grave which eventually meant she had to died in order for him to find it, and that the emperor rewarded her by reviving her back to life without the use of her soul and she became his loyal follower. 
> 
> She and Lexa soon fought, but Lexa wasn't interested in fighting with the woman she cared for. By using her, she made Lexa forget about Clarke who in turn was jealous during the whole ordeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Costia kissed Lexa!  
> Clarke saw the whole thing!  
> Mileena wants Lexa dead!  
> Kitana was disowned by her own daughter!
> 
> What the fuck is going on?! What will happen now?!

**Chapter 8 \- Lovers At War**

Last time, Lexa and her people discovered that her ex-lover was still alive and that she was the daughter of Kitana, but something about Costia was strange, and she was not the same person Lexa knew but a twisted, sexually, fiend from the dead. When Costia came, she told her story, she disowned her own mother and told Shang Tsung that she wanted to fight Lexa.

But she didn't want to fight her, however Costia didn't care.

She started swinging, kicking, throwing punches, and using her powers on the commander in the attempt to try and kill her. But all Costia did was make her look weak, saying: 

_"Ooh, don't tell me you're afraid commander. You wasn't afraid when you touched my skin."_

_"You wasn't afraid when you undressed me."_

_"You wasn't afraid when you put me to your bed."_

_"You wasn't afraid when you held me in this position, licking my hot skin, nipping at my long neck. When you felt my breasts in your hands as you kissed me so passionately."_

_"You wasn't afraid when you fucked me, making me come and screaming your name repeatedly. Tell me if you remember that? I know you do. I can see it in your eyes, the way you did all of that to me, sticking your fingers in me, licking between my legs. That whole night, you've worshiped the ground I walked on, and now..."_

_"You have a new playmate warming your bed. An annoying little blonde. You know I saw you that night when you came here, in your room with her, doing the same things you've done to me once upon a time. Tell me Lexa, is she really that good in bed that you've forgotten little old me?"_

But Lexa told her that:

_"I've never forgot about, Costia..."_

Which eventually led to Costia saying:  _"Ooh, so you do miss me."_ And then telling her that:  _"I think your lover is jealous."_ Right after kissing Lexa in front of EVERYONE, including CLARKE, Lexa's wife.

After realizing what she's done, she sat up and looked to her, Lexa having a sad and ashamed look on her face, but Clarke was pissed the fuck off. The match was already over by the time Costia left with Mileena, everyone else left too, which leaves Lexa, still sitting on the floor, and Clarke still staring at her. Octavia and Raven asked if she wanted to leave, as did Bellamy, but she told them to go that she'll catch up. Wanting to be alone with her wife, who at the moment became her cheating wife.

When they left, Lexa got to her feet not moving from that spot.

_"Clarke...what you saw, what just happened, you know it's not true."_

_"What am I suppose to believe, Lexa? You kissed her. In front of me, in front of my friends."_

Lexa took a step. _"That's not true, she kissed me, you saw it, I had no control."_

_"No control? What made you think you had no control, when she had you pinned to the floor? When she was whispering gods knows what when you two fought? I mean my god, what did she say that made you lose control? Tell me because I really like to know."_

_"Clarke...I..."_

_"Tell me what she said that made you lose control, Lexa! I'm not playing!"_

Lexa knew she's serious, she didn't like Clarke angry with her, so she had to tell her the truth even if it hurts.

She sighed gathering her strength and spoke. _"She...told me what it was like when we were together. How I wasn't afraid to...make love to her."_

Clarke rolled her eyes.

 _"The next thing I knew she kissed me."_ Lexa continued and saw the look in her wife's frustrating eyes. _"She...unknown to my knowledge, said that she spied on us, while we were..."_ Clarke looked to her. _"Said that if you were good. In bed."_

Clarke scoffed, laughing no less. _"Oh my god, I don't believe this. Oh, fucking shit. You-you mean to tell me, that she actually saw us having sex? You've got to be kidding."_

 _"She was most sincere. But you must understand Clarke, I've never meant for this to happen. I would have never done what I did if I knew."_ Lexa said stepping closer.

 _"But you did, and I don't know if I can ever forgive you."_ Clarke said with her arms crossed, she then saw the look on Lexa's face and turned to leave.

Lexa was motionless, ashamed, heartbroken. Sadden that her houmon would turn her back on her.

Costia, who surprisingly didn't left yet, heard the whole thing. _"Ohh, poor Lexi, sad for your blonde love? Don't worry, I don't think she's good enough for you. At least not that good. Heh-heh."_

Lexa turned to her. _"Costia, why did you have to do that? She's my wife!"_

_"All the more reasons why you need someone who wouldn't have a fit when you find them cheating on you. Someone who doesn't care as long as she's getting some too."_

_"Someone like you?"_

_"Well, if you put it that way. She's no good for you, she's too weak, Lexa. I, on the other hand, wouldn't mind to share you, as a matter a fact, I can still feel your touch inside me."_ She said as she wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck.

Nevertheless, Lexa wasn't having it, she was already in trouble and she wasn't going to make it worst than it already is. Taking her arms away from her neck, she pushed Costia back.

 _"We can never go back to the way things were, Costia. You died, and I've moved on. Clarke is my wife now, and she is not weak."_ She said then left to follow Clarke.

"Oh, Lexi, you just can't see what I see."

* * *

That night, Lexa finally found Clarke after she has been avoiding her that entire evening, in her room. She was about to slam the door shut when Lexa stopped it from doing so and went inside.

"Ai hod, please talk to me? You know, I would never do something like this. I have been faithful to you for two years."

Clarke had her back to her the whole time, unable to face her even if they were in the same room. Lexa kept following her trying to reason with her to make her look or even acknowledge that she was there. Clarke knew which is why she's ignoring her, because she feels hurt. Ever since they came, Lexa got a bit distant from her when she felt something sinister in the temple, then jealous when Lexa asked Kitana if she could take her to Costia, and now she feels betrayed by the fact that Lexa didn't stop her from kissing her. 

"Two years is along time, all of a sudden you do this to me. You didn't have the decency to stop her." Clarke said as she cleared her throat with water she got from the table.

Lexa stands next to her, but Clarke still has her back to her. "Ai kwin-" 

SLAP.

Clarke finally faces her and with her slap to Lexa's face, she's the one who turned away. The brunette's face is slightly red from the sting, her eyes are to the ground, and she afraid to look Clarke in her blues that were now full of rage. 

"Don't you dare use that name to me, not after what you did." She barked.

Lexa forces herself to see her. "I'm sorry, Clarke. I never meant to disrespect you like this."

Clarke walks away, heading to the side of the bed to make ready for sleep. Lexa still to her back. "I do not like when you're angry with me. Seen your rage once before, you nearly killed me with a knife to my neck and I didn't stop you, because you were hurt by my actions that day. But I have changed. I saw what I had made you, and it terrified me, but I knew now what I have known before. Clarke is not weak, she is strong, in our time together, as leaders, we are both strong for our people. We think as one. Heda and Wanheda, in front of all to see."

Lexa slowly grabs her arm, gently trailing her thumb to soothe her houmon's rage. 

"In private, we are just Lexa and Clarke." She rested her forehead to the back of her head, her breath is getting heavy, she losses control of her emotions. "You...will always, be strong to me..." Clarke can hear Lexa's voice breaking, she felt a drop of water hit her neck, but it was nothing until she felt two more. She thought Lexa was sweating until she turned around to face her wife's teary eyes. Clarke was surprised to see that, she had never in her life seen Lexa cry before. Her rage vanished when she saw that.

"...But I will always be...weak for you... Please...please forgive me, Clarke. I cannot bear to lose you...please." She begged, tears going down her sadden face.

Clarke couldn't believe it, Lexa, a strong, fearless leader of the Trikru, who never took crap from no one, was actually crying in front of her no less. She actually means it too. This was the first time Clarke saw this coming from her, and now she felt like an idiot for not believing Lexa would have an affair with another woman. She would never do that.

The blonde cupped her cheek, looking into those greens raining, leaned in to kiss her then placing her head to her shoulder in order for her to hold her there as she messages Lexa's head to calm her. Clarke shushes her cries, Lexa buried in the blonde's hair holding her tightly, afraid to let go.

"I'm sorry, Clarke. Ai hod, ai kwin, I'm so sorry."

Clarke shushes her again. "It's ok, Lexa. It's ok."

* * *

Costia watched the whole thing from the window, and she wasn't smiling. Of course, she enjoyed making Lexa look weak in front of her woman. She was evil. Then the door opened, with a slam it was shut closed. Mileena made her entrance. 

Costia turns to greet her. "Milly, you came back to me..."

However Mileena said nothing and grabbed the girl's hair, pulling it. "What was that just now?"

"Whatever do you mean, love?"

She throws her to the table to rip her pants off and slaps her ass multiple times until it turns red. Costia screaming in pleasure, feeling her wetness dripping down. Mileena snarled. "You know exactly as to what I am referring to, dearest Costia."

She grabs her off the table and pushes her to face the wall so that she was able to rip her shirt to scratch her back with her nails. Again Costia cries in pleasure.

"Don't tell me...you're jealous too?" She chuckled. 

Mileena turns her around after she's finished with her back still keeping her to the wall. She growls. "I do not like her touching you! You're mine!"

"Oh, don't worry, I'm so over her, it's you that I want now."

Mileena snarls. "It had better be, dearest Costia. Or I might have to put an end to our little play!"

"Oh, Milly, you wouldn't do that. No one can satisfy me the way you can, even if they did I'd miss your touch, your nails, your eyes, your teeth all over my body and I'm sure you'd miss it too. Am I wrong?"

Mileena pulls her hair. "You play a dangerous game, girl!"

Costia smiles. "Its because you're dangerous which makes our sex life more fun."

Mileena bites her neck, she cries in pleasure as blood drips down. The black hair woman, puts her legs in between her lover's legs. Costia holding on to her as she trails her hand down to find her lover's wetness. She dug into her pants and started finger fucking her, Mileena pulls away from her neck when she feels it, she licks the blood away from the mark then kisses Costia bloody. It wasn't long until Mileena took her fingers inside the girl's clit and started fingering too.

Grinding on each other, they picked up the speed, feeling so close they kept fucking on the wall. The rhythm became faster and harder until they finally climax and it dripped to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks ;-)


	9. Anya's Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tournament continues, and after what happened, Lexa is not in the mood to be fighting anyone as of yet. 
> 
> Anya is next, who will she battle today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Clarke forgave Lexa for what happened but will Costia continue to break them apart?
> 
> Anya's fight is starting soon...

**Chapter 9** **\- Anya's Battle**

The next day, Lexa wasn't in the mood to fight anyone due to the fact that she was in trouble with her houmon that day Costia kissed her in front of Clarke and her friends. She was to stay by her wife's she until she was ready and as luck would have it, it wasn't her turn to fight, it was Anya's.

As Shang Tsung came into view he called for the next match.

"The next match will be Baraka."

The tarkatan warrior to his side was plead to be accepted into the ring, as he jumped from where he was right down to the center of the arena. 

It was Anya's turn to fight as she appeared from being disappeared in a grey smoke. "A creature like you will not dare to attack my home!"

"My blades will find your heart!" He growls as he says.

The match beings and Baraka attacks first, hitting Anya with his Flying Shard, but Anya blocks it and does her Leg Takedown making him fall to the ground with a thud. Baraka gets to his feet as he hits her with the back of his fist. He starts kicking and punching, Anya takes to hits trying to block them but with one final kick she's knocked down.

The earthrealmers gasps as they witness Anya's defeat, Shang Tsung smiles and tells him to finish her. As he takes out his blades, he laughs, but then all of a sudden, Anya spins her legs to block him as she jumps up to stand. She prepares to fight him again using her Teleport Punch and her Smokeycut to draw him off balance. Baraka counters but Anya counter-counters him with her Smoke Away and throws a Smoke Cloud on him, and as soon he hit the ground she used her X-Ray move Burn Out to take him down. Finally, when Baraka was in no condition to continue, Anya killed him with her Spear to finish him off.

Shang Tsung is displeased at Baraka's failure. But the battle was not yet over. It was time for Skarlet to take her on, when she comes, she appears out of a pool of blood. 

"Not one to speak, are you?" Anya taunts.

They soon begin the fight with Anya taking the advantage by using her Leg Takedown then using her Teleport Punch. Skarlet gets dizzy but is back to her feet when she uses her Up Slash then a Down Slash within a Red Dash, Anya feels like she is losing her energy but she shrugs it off and continues to fight back.

Raven doesn't like what's happening to her and is worried she may once again lose her too, just like she lost Finn. 

The older warrior gets up from the ground and tries to use her Spear on her, but Skarlet let's it go through her and as she looks at it she appears to be smiling but it was too hard to tell due to the mask on her face. Anya had enough strength to grab the chain tight and force to lift her and throw her over to the other side of the arena making Skarlet crash to the ground.

The red warrior struggles to get up but Anya using her Smokeycut to keep her from moving again. But something happens when Skarlet suddenly disappears, Anya and the others don't know where she is until Raven, from afar, calls out to Anya saying that she's right behind her. Anya was quick to move but not quick enough to block the sword she stabbed her with.

"No!" Raven calls out.

Anya bleeds heavily, but she wasn't the only one. Skarlet, surprisingly, is also bleeding out with a sword threw her stomach, the two warriors depart from each other to witness their conditions. The older warrior had enough energy to unleash her fatality: Smoke Death and with it Anya killed Skarlet, making her the victor. 

Shang Tsung was crossed. He had everyone leave for the next match.

Anya, who is still bleeding see Raven's face and blacks out.

* * *

The room was dark only a few candles were lit, she head it pounding as she tries to sit up, until she feels a gentle hand to her shoulder pushing her down. 

_"Don't move. Clarke manage to stop the bleeding, you're lucky to she was here."_

Anya whispers to her. _"Raven..."_

 _"You're lucky to be..."_ She tries but breaks down. _"...If she wasn't here, you would have..."_

_"Please Raven, don't..."_

_"Don't what?"_ She snaps. _"Don't what, Anya? You almost died, and I... I couldn't bare it. I couldn't..."_

Anya tries to sit up as she hold out her hand to her. _"Raven, come. Come here, little bird."_

Little bird, it's what she calls her in order to give her comfort. Raven does as she's told and sit right besides Anya. Putting her arm around to the small girl, she tucks her head under her chin. _"It's alright, little bird. I am fine."_

 _"I was so scared to lose you. I can't bare to think of that. Not again."_ Raven cries on her chest.

The older warrior shushes to her, calming her nervous. _"You will not lose me, Raven, my little bird. You will not lose me."_

Anya kisses her head and soothes her to sleep in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks ;-)


	10. Raven's Dual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven battles both Sektor and Cyrax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven was glad she didn't have to watch another person, she loved die again.

**Chapter 10 \- Raven's Dual**

Raven wakes up to the groaning sounds of Anya who is struggling to dress herself, she sat herself up seeing the show with the older woman across the room on the other side of the bed. "Anya, stop. You need your rest."

"I'll rest when this whole matter-Ugh!-is over."

Anya can feel her moving behind her, the gentle touch, the sound of her breath in her ear, the taste of her lips on her shoulder. She can feel her little bird next to her, her every move, her every seductive play. The older woman remembered a time when Raven first started the seductive game, Anya didn't understand her in fact she didn't know what Raven was doing at the time so it took her forever to figure it out and even then she didn't find an interest in the girl until during the war against the mountain in where she and Raven spent more time together in Camp Jaha. 

"I'm not going to let you fight again." Raven whispers.

Anya turned her head just a little. "It is a warrior's right to died with honor."

"Screw that."

"Raven..."

"No," She snapped. "I'm not going to let you fight, I don't care if the commander wants you for a special secret mission, I will tie you to the bed if I have to."

She scoffs, and continues to dress herself. "I thought I was supposed to be the protective one."

"I'm serious, Anya." The older woman stopped what she was going and turned her attention to the young girl, "I don't want to lose you, I can't. Not again. You're the best thing that's ever happen to me, and if I were to lose you too...I don't know what I'll do."

The older brunette goes to her, giving her a long hug, reassuring her that she wasn't going to die off so easy. Anya knew what she was feeling, the poor girl was heart broken when she lost Finn and now that she's finally moved on with her life and had found love within a grounder warrior, who from the beginning was trying to kill off her friends, Raven couldn't bare the thought of losing her too and if she did, Raven wouldn't be able to live with herself.

* * *

The next match was about to begin, everyone gathered to the arena where Raven carried the stubborn Anya to the side lines.

 _"Hey, I thought you was suppose to be resting."_ Clarke said. 

_"Yeah well, her grounder pride wouldn't let her, so where we are."_

Shang's voice can be heard from the top of the stage. "The next challenge will be begin now! Earthrealmers choose your fighter." Anya was about to move but Raven stopped her saying that she'll fight in her place, after all, she needed to stretch out her legs anyway. 

"Let's make it go boom." She says.

Her opponents, surprisingly, were Sektor and Cyrax. _I'm fighting both of them at the same time? Great_ , she thought. 

"Begin!" Shang said. 

Sektor and Cyrax both speak in a robotic unison, "We obey the grandmaster's commands, for the Lin Kuei."

The match began with the robotic twins attacking Raven at the same time, using their normal human skills, you know, a lot of kicking and punching but Raven blocks them and starts to kick and punch back, trying to throw them off balance by sliding her legs around the floor but they jump away and continue to throw punches.

Sektor uses his Chest Missile at her but she flips backwards away from it and she hits him with a Homing Missile and it's a direct hit even though he tried to block it. But he wasn't out of the game yet, it was Cyrax' turn. The yellow droid strikes with an Energy Net which can melt its opponent's skin off, but for some reason, Raven's suit summons a sword to block the Net from touching her. No one could see what happened because the field was covered in smoke, Raven had her hands two inches away from her face  trying to cover it from the smoke but when she took a peek, she saw something protecting her. She couldn't make out what it was until the smoke cleared, and when it did, that figure was cyborg, a raven-like cyborg with a sword, standing at 6'2, but that wasn't all, Raven's suit was growing in a purple aura. 

"What the hell...?" She said confused.

The others didn't know what was going on and they kept watching, with questions in their heads as they said, "What is that?" and "Why is Raven's suit glowing?"

Raiden came in the scene to the stand next to the Earthrealmers. "It is her Animality."

"Animality?" Bellamy said.

"It is fighter's most special skill, when an opponent in Mortal Kombat is defeated, the victor will use his or her Animality to finish the loser in battle. Some can transform into an animal while others can summon their creatures by will. All fighters have this skill."

Bellamy asked, "So it's like the fighter's animal instincts."

"Yes, Bellamy, that is exactly like that. Each fighter has their own spirit animal that represents one's true self. To unlock that power, one must find the fire within." He then disappeared in thunder.

The battle continues and with Raven's Animality in play, she uses it to take the cyborg twins down. She attacks them with a combination of both their attacks; Cyrax' Teleport and Ragdoll, and Sektor's Flame Burner and Rocket Punch and with Raven's Animality, it did the same thing she did except ten times worst, leaving the robot twins on the ground with what appears to be oil blood. Cyrax and Sektor were at their mercy their head were bopping around and because of that, her Animality was able to kill them off by using her Fatality: Boom-Boom Reyes.

The match was over. 

Shang was distraught, his fighters were losing, and if his master, Shao Kahn, were to find out, he'd have his head on a stick. He had to think of something. So he sent Sheeva, a shokan, a half-human, half-dragon warrior of the subterranean kingdom of Kuatan in Outworld, to take care of the small champion. 

"You may have defeated those cybernetic humans, but you have already met your match."

Raven smiles at the shokan, "Really? Well, I say my friends and I are wiping the floor with ya..."

The shokan was crossed, "You will not be grinning for much longer, no one as ever survive the powers of a shokan."

"Shokan? Whatever, I'll take you on too."

Clarke was concerned. "Raven, be careful she looks dangerous."

"Relax, I got this."

Shang started the match with the shokan attacking first. Raven took the hit, she could feel the hard sting of the blow and she was bleeding from the mouth and her cheek was red. Sheeva didn't stop for her to recover as she kept pounding Raven with more punches and kicks, grabbing her by the leg and smashing her to the ground over and over again. Anya had enough and was about to attack the shokan when her friends desperately try to stop her. Raven's body struggles to keep up but the pain was bad, her body felt like it was hit by a train. She tried to get up and fight, but the shokan was stalking her like if she was her prey and when Raven managed to stand just a little, the shokan grabbed her left leg with her lower right arm and squeezed hard. Raven cried in pain, Anya struggles to get to her, her friends desperately trying to hold her back. The pain hurt, and as the shokan took her lower left arm, she squeezed even more at the attempt to break every bone in the girl's leg. 

Sheeva didn't hesitate in tormenting her and as she did this, the shokan kept on smiling and laughing at Raven's pain. 

"Where is your enthusiasm now girl?" She laughs, "Have I made it clear enough for you to admit defeat?" Suddenly, as the shokan was about to use her upper arms to continue the torment, she was hit with a spear through the head.

Everyone was astonish to find out that the spear used to kill the shokan was in fact Clarke Griffin. 

"Enough!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the flip-side...See you later...


	11. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE!

** This is an author's note! **

Those who have died in the tournament are...

Reptile. 

Motaro.

Baraka.

Skarlet. 

Sektor. 

Cyrax. 

Sheeva. 


	12. Costia's Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang must find a way to get Costia's soul back to put her at rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Costia is not acting like herself, not in the way Lexa remembers, due to the fact that her soul is missing. Can they find it and save her or does she even want to be saved?

**Chapter 12  - Costia's Soul**

Last time...

She tried to get up and fight, but the shokan was stalking her like if she was her prey and when Raven managed to stand just a little, the shokan grabbed her left leg with her lower right arm and squeezed hard. Raven cried in pain, Anya struggles to get to her, her friends desperately trying to hold her back. The pain hurt, and as the shokan took her lower left arm, she squeezed even more at the attempt to break every bone in the girl's leg. 

Sheeva didn't hesitate in tormenting her and as she did this, the shokan kept on smiling and laughing at Raven's pain. 

"Where is your enthusiasm now girl?" She laughs, "Have I made it clear enough for you to admit defeat?" Suddenly, as the shokan was about to use her upper arms to continue the torment, she was hit with a spear through the head.

Everyone was astonish to find out that the spear used to kill the shokan was in fact Clarke Griffin. 

"Enough!"

Shang Tsung got out of his chair, "How dare you!" He yells.

"You're game will not play for long, Shang. Sooner or later Earthrealm will prevail and Outworld will cease control of the other realms. This was an act of war, jus drein jus daun."

* * *

After the display, Clarke manages to fix Raven on the bed in her room, Anya pacing back and front very nervous about her condition. When she was done, Clarke had a face and Anya was worried.

"How is she?" She asked concerned.

Clarke sighs, and says "Well, I manage to stop the bleeding and reconnect her bones but..."

"But what, Clarke?"

She sighs again, "I'm afraid she may not be able to walk again and even with the damage she endured from the mountain, the pain increased. The best thing right now is to give her some rest and hope for the best."

Anya sighs and nods her head. She goes to Raven and sits on her chair, gently resting her hand on her forehead while she held her hand with the other. Raven was still in shock from the pain, it was only a matter of time before she wakes up, so Anya just waited.

Lexa came to view, standing next to her wife, "I can assure you this will not go unpunished Anya. We'll have revenge."

"Jus drein jus daun Heda." Anya said with rage in her voice.

Lexa nods, "Jus drein jus daun."

* * *

The next day, the gang were working on a plan to get Costia's soul back, but had found nothing to help them. "We have to think on how we can get Costia's soul back from Shao Kahn, there has to be some kind of way we can do that."

"Kitana is working on it, we just have to be patient." Octavia said.

Lexa paced around the room, "I still don't trust her, Kitana must be hiding something from us that we can't see."

"She didn't kill me, commander, that alone should prove her worth."

Bellamy chimes in, "Maybe she was just trying to look like she was playing the good guy. To try to get into our heads. Find out what our weakness are. Makes sense."

"Could be. They did get to Raven." 

Anya came out in front of Lincoln and was pissed, "Don't you dare blame this on her!"

"Anya! Enough! This argument is not helping anyone!"

She turns to the commander, "She could have died Lexa! If I had not been injured I would have stopped it!"

"Anya..." The weaken girl called out, "Stop it..." The older woman sees she's awake and goes to her, caressing her hand and cheek as she kneels down. "Ai striflaya... This is my fault, I am to blame." Anya doesn't look at her, she felt too ashamed. 

"No, it wasn't you. It was mine, I got too cocky and I had it coming. Don't blame yourself, sweet cheeks." 

Which made Anya smile too, "I hate when you call me that."

Raven smiles. She then looks to everyone else and starts joking around. "What's with all the faces, people? It's not like I died, or anything."

Octavia came to sit at the other of the bed, "You big jerk, what were you thinking, getting yourself caught like that? You got us worried. Even Anya was scared."

"I'm sorry."

Anya places a hand to her forehead, "You don't need to be sorry ai striflaya."

Raven sighs, "Sorry is the only thing I feel right now. I made a mistake and now I'm paying the price. That chick with the four arms really got to me. I can hardly move."

"You won't be able to."

"What?"

Clarke took a step with her arms crossed, she had her eyes down for a minute then looked back at the girl in bed, "The hit took a lot out of you, Raven. I was able to stop the bleeding but your leg is too damaged. You won't be able to walk again."

"That's what Abby said the last time, and I walked. What changed?"

"I was only able to reconnect your bones back to normal however if I add anymore pressure to the leg, you'll become paralyzed Raven."

Raven's expression took her from worried to afraid. She wouldn't be able to walk? That can't be. She has too many things to do back home, the lights, the rovers, all the repairs back at Arkadia and in Polis, she couldn't be paralyzed for one leg and for the rest of her life. How would she live? How would she be to work? Raven was always, always useful for everyone else but she feels she's going to be useless for everyone and for herself. Her heart was breaking but she never showed it, she was too tough to show that kind of weakness at least with everyone that wasn't Anya. What can she do?

Raven took a minute and force her voice to sound normal, "What about the brace, will I still be able to walk with it?"

"It's possible, yes, but if you were to experience any pressure on your leg even with the brace on, if you fall or someone hits the leg with a hammer or anything like that, you will be paralyzed, and I mean for good this time."

She nods, "Ok so I don't add pressure to it."

"We're going to have to see what happens, once we get back after all this is over with, we'll go to Arkadia and my mom can figure something out. Most likely you're going to need a wheelchair in case of anything." Clarke said.

She agreed, anything to keep her useful. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Kitana is trying to find a way to help her Earthrealmer friends in getting Costia's soul back. She traveled and sneaked into the Outworld Spire trying to find some clue on her daughter's lost soul. 

"Kahn must have placed her soul somewhere, if I can just find it--"

"You are not welcomed here, princess." 

She turned to the person talking to her, "Sareena, get out of my way."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that nor can't I let you leave," When she said that, and army of tarkatan came from the shadows, their blades at the ready and their teeth were drooling in saliva. "Kill her."

* * *

Meanwhile, Costia was enjoying a lovely time with Mileena in bed like always. Sex with her was always a thrill for both Costia and Mileena, because they like it rough and dangerous. They both laid in bed, Mileena had Costia around her arm while she rested her head on her chest with wrapped arms around her.

Costia sighs and hums while trailing her fingers on her woman's abs, "Are you still anger with me, Milly, I did kiss her after all. Must have made you too angry to have to resort in doubling my...punishment."

"Of course I'm still angry, I do not like her touching you or anyone else for that matter."

She looks at her and then straddled on top with the sheets barely covering her back. "Ooh, don't be. I told you, I'm over Lexa, you're the one I want, the only one." 

Mileena snarled and stabs Costia's hips with her nails, "And how can I be sure you're not lying?"

She smiles seductively, "Well, do you see her anywhere in this room? Am I sitting on top of her right now? Am I being touched by her? The bite marks you've gave me, the scars and scratches on my skin, are they from her? You may be Shao Kahn's true daughter, but you must learn that once you take what's yours, it will always be yours."

"The emperor may have resurrected you from the dead at the cost of your soul, but your body belongs to me, and only me." Mileena said in a sinister tone.

Costia smiles and her eyes go dark, "Of course it does."

Mileena moves her hands up to the girl's breasts and squeezes, Costia kept her hands on Mileena's when she did that. "Did you know your mother is trying to find it, your soul?"

"She's not my mother. And even if she finds it, it wouldn't matter. I have no need for it. I like myself the way I am right now."

Her eyes trail on Costia, "She may have help. Those Earthrealmers, they have some sort of plan to fix you."

"I don't need that either. Whatever they plan, we'll be ready, besides, Shao Kahn gave me a little gift for saving his life. The Earthrealmers will fall along with my useless mother, and Earth will soon be ours."

Mileena adjusted herself to sit up while still having Costia on top of her, she wrapped arms around, "What has the emperor given you? Can you tell me?"

"Well, if I tell you, it spoils the surprise now, would it? Besides, I think that it's going to scare them pretty good." Costia smiles evilly, and chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Striflaya - little bird.
> 
> Later dudes...


	13. Author's Note 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE 2!

** This is an author's note! **

Those who have fought and won in the tournament are...

Octavia.

Lincoln.

Lexa (But she didn't win).

Anya.

Raven (But she didn't win her second round).

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later...


	14. Ambush!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitana is trouble!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitana has stumbled upon a trap in order to save her daughter from Shao Kahn but will anyone come to her rescue?

**Chapter 14  - Ambush!**

Last time, Kitana was trying to find a way to help her Earthrealmer friends in getting Costia's soul back. She traveled and sneaked into the Outworld Spire trying to find some clue on her daughter's lost soul. 

"Kahn must have placed her soul somewhere, if I can just find it--"

"You are not welcomed here, princess." 

She turned to the person talking to her, "Sareena, get out of my way."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that nor can't I let you leave," When she said that, and army of tarkatan came from the shadows, their blades at the ready and their teeth were drooling in saliva. "Kill her."

The tarkatan attack her, and she does her best to fight them off. She uses her Fans to slice them, but more kept coming. She was nearly on her knees when a few tarkatan warriors were frozen within seconds, another few turned to ice too, and another and another until Kitana was surrounded by iced warriors. The intruder came from above the ceiling and dropped down in the middle next to her, "Kitana, are you alright?"

"Yes. You came to my rescue."

"Yes, I came in under the commander's order, she asked me to follow you."

She scoffed, "Does your commander still not trust me?"

She smiles behind the mask, "Do not blame her, we all didn't trust Skaikru at one time, but things change."

"Impressive Earthrealmer, but that won't stop me, kill them!" Sareena said to the tarkatans.

"We must go. Quickly."

"Don't let them escape!"

* * *

They ran as fast as they can and eventually lost them. "We must head back to your commander, she must know this."

"I agree but why don't you tell me, what's going on?"

Kitana sighs, "I think that our plan in getting my daughter's soul back is being separated around. We are making enemies everywhere, and I believe Shang Tsung knows about it."

"Is that why he sent that monster to attack one of our own...?"

"Maybe. He objective is to win the tournament, if that happens both of our worlds will be destroyed, because there is no stopping Shao Kahn."

"You've said you had others, allies that will help you in this war, who are they?" 

Kitana sighs, "There's only a few; Rain, Smoke, Kuai Liang, Jade, and Noob Saibot. They're the only ones I trust, besides you and your people. They will fight with us against the emperor."

Echo nods, "Ok, gather them up and tell them that it's time, the commander wants justice. They've attacked our own unfairly and that cannot go unpunished. Jus drein jus daun. Blood must have blood."

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

The next tournament begins again, with Outworld sort of fighter as well as Earthrealmers. Shang was losing patience, "Today no man or woman escapes, I want them dead and I want their souls."

The Earthrealmers make their appearance, and the Tournament begins, "You will fight in a two man challenge, against Smoke and Ermac."

Those who were challenged was Bellamy and Echo. "Alright let's get this over with." 

"Careful niron, that one looks dangerous." Echo was referring to Ermac.

Ermac cracks his neck. "I got ya."

The telekinetic ninja of many souls was the first to speak, "We will break you as well."

"Not a change bub." Bellamy said as his fired his gun. Ermac used his Teleport Punch to get behind Bellamy to knock him off guard but Ermac was stopped by Echo. She kicked him away from her husband so that she can take him on.

"You will not take him demon." She says with snarl.

Ermac titles his head, "Then we shall take you."

Leaving Bellamy and Smoke to fight alone. "Looks like it's just you and me."

"Where there is Smoke, there is fire!" Smoke said as he used his Smoke Away/Towards move. Then he starting punching and kicking and Bellamy did the same.

Echo and Ermac were also equally matched. Echo using her Ice Blast to freeze him in midair while she summoned a Air Frost Hammer to knock him down. 

Shang was getting ticked. His best warrior, Ermac, was being squashed. Smoke was no better. 

Bellamy used Baton Trip and Double Grenades to knock him out cold. Shang decided to let Bellamy kill him for his failure, Bellamy then shoots him.

Kitana gasps, but recovers when Shang Tsung caught her. He hummed to himself and continues to watch on.

Having killed Smoke, Bellamy helps Echo with Ermac. Both tagteam to take him out but Ermac was wise when it came to battle. He used Telekinetic Slam on both of them then using his combo moves, punches, kicks, telekinesis, a 10 hit combination on both of them which meant a 20 hit combo. 

They laid on the ground groaning in pain as Ermac was flying over them, his arms crossed, "Our emperor will have your souls."

"No!"

Suddenly Ermac was hit from below by a fog like figure, the figure blocked Ermac from the Earthrealmers. "Wha-?"

"You shall not take their souls, Ermac."

Ermac growls at the one who hit him, "You dare defy the emperor?!"

"He is no emperor of mine." Smoke said.

Shang Tsung got out of his chair, distraught, "You fool!"

"I knew we could not trust him, he has betrayed our emperor!" Sareena snarled, "Destroy them!"

The enemy charge towards them, Sareena commands the tarkatan warriors to kill them but Smoke and the others warriors Kitana has mentioned assist in their escape. With the help of Noob Saibot and Smoke, the Earthrealmers were teleported to a different location alone with Rain, Kuai Liang, Jade and Kitana.

Smoke and Noob escaped as well. 

Sareena growled, "They've escaped. Does this mean we have lost?"

Shang Tsung shouted, "No! I will not tolerate such failures. We are so close in achieving our goal. The emperor will want Earthrealm now before it is too late, and we cannot fail again."

"I agree," They all look towards Costia who came out of the shadows, "Shao Kahn will be displeased with his warriors of their failures, however, that is why I am here, to make sure that the Earthrealmers died at the hands of Outworld once and for all." She says as red eyes, hundreds if not thousands, appeared and moved within the shadows of the darkest corner. 

* * *

Once they've made their escape, they entered in Anya and Raven's room. They of course didn't know what was going on when they saw the smoke coming from inside the room. Anya was prepared to fight, to protect Raven, until she didn't. She was about to attack when the sight of her Heda and friends were in front of her.

"Heda, what-what's going on? What happened?" She said.

Bellamy groaned, "They know we're on to them." He was put in a chair by Echo.

"What does that mean...?" Raven said. 

"It means we're going to have to fight for our lives as well as Earth."

Rain speak, "Shang Tsung will be coming for us all if we are not careful."

Anya looks to him, "And you would be?"

"I am called Rain, a friend to princess Kitana."

Kitana scoffed, "I wouldn't exactly call it that, you've once betrayed me, remember?"

"A mistake I will not make a second time."

Clarke was getting a migraine, "Alright we need to find a plan as to how we can get your daughter's soul back and stop Shao Kahn and his goons from taking over our realm. Any suggestions people...?"

Lincoln has his hand to his chin, "There has to be somewhere, someplace that souls are kept. Something Shao Kahn keeps all the souls his captured."

Noob steps up, "I know of a place." They all look to him. 

* * *

Noob takes them to the graveyard, St. Dominic's Cemetery. Anya had Raven in her arms and placed her down gently, guarding her at all times while the rest stood and looked around, it was then that Jade spoke, "Why have you brought us here?"

"This is where Quan Chi wanted to harvest the souls of Earthrealm for Shao Kahn by using a Soulnado here. But he was interrupted by Kuai Liang and Nightwolf." He said.

Clarke turned her head, "How do you know that?"

Noob stares at her, "I was once a loyal warrior to Quan Chi when he resurrected me from the Neatherrealm."

Lincoln titled his head, "Resurrected?"

"Yes. In my life before I was known as Bi-Han the original Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei."

Lexa had her stoic eyes on him, "You've once served Quan Chi, why have you turned on him now?"

"When I was Sub-Zero, I fought Hanzo, a man known as Scorpion in Mortal Kombat only to discover that the man who murdered Scorpion's family and clan was the same man who restored me. Quan Chi has played both the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu for years. For years Hanzo sought nothing but revenge against me for a false truth that Quan Chi had placed. I was then resurrected by Quan Chi to serve him, but I betrayed him when I discovered the truth." Noob said.

Kuai Liang steps up, "Now he stands with us in order to stop Shao Kahn."

Octavia huffs, "Guess betrayal runs deep here too. So where is this Soulnado thingy...?"

"It is here." He said as he step in front of it, he placed his hand to the ground until he discovered something else. "No that can't be..."

"What?"

"It was suppose to be here."

"What are you getting at?"

"Someone must have moved it, or at least destroyed it."

Rain shouted, "Impossible! How can something that large be moved?"

A voice was heard, "Because Shao Kahn has ordered it to be removed, you will be fools in finding it."

Kitana steps up, "What has he done with it Sareena?"

Sareena smiled, "Why should you care? You'll soon die with the rest."

"Go, I'll hold her off."

"No Kitana, I will take her. You must find your daughter's soul and save her."

"But Rain..."

Rain snarled, "Go I will catch up."

They soon leave Rain behind to fight Sareena. Rain and Sareena face off, they got into position and fought bloodily ad deadly in combat and after a couple of rounds Rain defeats Sareena and kills her. With success, Rain goes and tries to find his allies however he is unaware of a suspicious figure was watching him and goes to follow him in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later dudes...


	15. The Konquest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With allies at their side, Mortal Kombat has taken a new level which is to fight for their lives as well as their souls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Soulnado was moved and hidden away. Can they find it and restore Costia's soul?

**Chapter 15  - The Konquest**

They traveled to the Pyramid of Argus, where the infamous Blaze once stood in Armageddon, however with the time loop, it never happened. There they can decipher what they'll do next. 

"Well, at least we have some time to think."

Bellamy huffed, "That's not funny O."

"What, I'm serious. With Shao Kahn's goons after us now we need somewhere to think of a plan."

Jade agrees, "She is right. The more we wait, the more powerful he becomes. And to find your daughter's soul no less, there must be hundreds of locations to where it is kept."

"Think! Where can a soul be once it has been taken?"

Raven has a clue, "Maybe in a some sort of prison or chamber of some kind, maybe Costia's soul is in one of them. She said she gave her soul to this guy Quan Chi right? To find Shao Kahn's grave? Maybe he knows where it is."

Kuai Liang spoke up, "Perhaps you are right. If we can capture him, we force him to tell us where her soul is kept."

Smoke stood at his side, "But we must do it quickly before they find us."

Rain soon appears, just moments later, and he was out of breath.

"Rain, what has happened...?"

"Someone is following us..."

Lexa snarled,  "And you brought them here!?"

"Easy Lexa." Clarke calms her. 

They hear cries from the bottom of the pyramid and see a group of tarkatan warriors as well as unknown warriors in red attire. As they got close they could see that the red warriors looked like zombies but more advanced as they ran and climbed up the pyramid. 

"Who are these guys, they look familiar." Bellamy said. 

"Reapers."

The Earthrealmers shouted, "What!?"

Lexa turned to Kitana, snarling at her, "You've failed to mention the Reapers are here!"

"I did not know who they were, I swear."

Octavia nods, "Come on we have to go, there's too many of them to fight and Raven is in no condition for kombat."

"I can still fight." She argued. 

Anya picked her up into her arms, "Not like this you can't."

"What do we do?"

"Split up. We'll find Quan Chi faster if we do but one of you will have to stay with a group we are liable to get lost if we go alone. We do not know this world as well as you do."

They nod and depart ways through a portal that activated once they ran. 

* * *

Once they've split up, they were sent to different locations in the Mortal Kombat world. Kitana went with Lexa and Clarke, as Jade went with Lincoln and Octavia. For Smoke and Noob Saibot, they guide Bellamy and Echo, and as for Rain and Kuai Liang they are with Anya and Raven.

Smoke, Noob Saibot, Bellamy and Echo traveled to The Krypt.

Jade, Lincoln and Octavia traveled to the Wastelands of Outworld. 

Rain, Kuai Liang, Anya and Raven travel to the Dead Woods.

As for Kitana, Lexa and Clarke, they traveled to the Living Forest.

* * *

 **Kuai Liang, Rain, Anya and Raven** ; (Dead Woods)

"Brr! Jesus, why is it suddenly so cold?" Raven shiffered. 

Anya smiled, "Perhaps because it is snowing."

"I knew that." Scoffed Raven. 

Kuai Liang spoke, "We must be in the Dead Woods, the portal must have sent us here."

"For what purpose I wonder?" Rain said. 

"I do not know," The Lin Kuei turns to the others, "Come we must make heist, if we are to find Quan Chi we must leave quickly."

She sighs, "Can't we just roast some chestnuts and call it a day?"

Anya chuckled, "Come ai striflaya, we must go."

"Ok but when we get back to Earth, you so owe me." 

"I promise to give you all the chestnuts you want."

"And hot chocolate."

"Of course."

* * *

 **Smoke, Noob Saibot, Bellamy and Echo** ; (The Krypt)

They landed into a graveyard, screaming and spooky things can be seen lurking around the tombstones. 

Bellamy helped Echo to her feet, "Where are we?"

"Well I can tell you one thing, we're not in Kansas anymore."

"I still don't get that saying." She said, and he just smiled, "I'll explain it when we get back home. Now where are we?"

Smoke turned to them, "The Krypts, I believe. A graveyard, careful, there are monsters such as Blood Demons and large Spiders here."

"Great just what we need, bugs."

* * *

 **Jade, Lincoln and Octavia** ; (Wastelands of Outworld)

They crash landed in a somewhat beach, where an abandon ship sailed and dead rotten bodies lay. Lincoln and Jade landed safely but Octavia landed in the water. She had a headache when she came to, and felt an arm on her chest, thinking that it was Lincoln she trailed the arm until she felt something wet and when she looked she screamed and got the arm off her.

Lincoln heard her scream and raced to her to get out of the water and on to land. "What the hell?! What in the fucking hell is that?!"

"Edenian warriors. My people, what's left of them. This was once a beautiful realm ruled by King Jerrod and Queen Sindel, until Shao Kahn came and destroyed it."

"You mean this is what we should expect if we lose?"

Jade nods, "If we do not stop Shao Kahn, your realm will be like this. Corpses everywhere, warriors, elders, women, children, it doesn't matter, each realm has suffered the same fate as Edenia."

Octavia snarled, "Well it's not happening to our world. Come on, we're wasting time."

* * *

 **Kitana, Lexa and Clarke** ; (Living Forest)

Landing safely, they were surrounded by human faced trees that roared. 

Lexa took out her sword making sure the cost was clear before heading to Clarke and Kitana. 

"Ai hodnes are you alright?"

Clarke groans, "I think so. Kitana?"

"I am fine. The portal must have taken us to the Living Forest, this forest has been haunted for centuries. The trees themselves are sentient, some with faces that groan and roar. Some of the trees are hungry, and unsuspecting travelers may find themselves ensnared in their treacherous branches, and become devoured. In turn, those consumed become part of the forest." Kitana explained. 

"How can a forest be alive and hungry to kill travelers?"

"It was once part of Edenia,  said to be the Laughing Forest until Shao Kahn's rule."

Lexa nodded and puts her sword away, "If we are to save Costia's soul we must leave now. I fear we will not be alone here."

Clarke scoffed, "How can you tell?"

They started moving, but of course they were been watched. Apparently someone doesn't want them to find Costia's soul and win Mortal Kombat. 

* * *

 **Kuai Liang, Rain, Anya and Raven** ; (Dead Woods)

It was getting quite, a bit too quite, Kaui Liang and Rain were aware of that, something or someone was following them. They stopped to rest for a moment. 

"We can't stop."

Anya snarled, "We have too, Raven cannot go on."

"Then leave her behind."

"No! We stay together." 

Raven nods, "No he's right. You go, leave me here."

"Raven..."

"Please Anya..."

"No! I will _not_ leave you behind."

Raven frowns, "I'm only slowly you down."

Anya snarled, "I don't want to hear it. You will not slow me down, you're coming me and that's final."

Just then the cold air of the Dead Woods was getting warmer by the minute, Kaui Liang can feel it, and it was coming closer. His eyes go wide and turns to the others, "You must go, now!"

Then the fire burns from afar in the figure of a warrior, Scorpion.

Scorpion's fire disappeared and he stands to face them, "Murderer. I challenge you Sub-Zero!"

"I try of maintaining our innocents. Will there be no peace between us?"

"Not in this or any life time! I will relieve you of your burden."

Kuai Liang looks to his friends, "Go! Now! I will deal with him."

Rain grabs them, "Come on, we're leaving."

"Right."

Kuai Liang faces Scorpion one-on-one and they both were not pleased with one another. The Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu ninjas burned and froze their palms in anger then their match began with the place blown in snow and fire. 

* * *

 **Smoke, Noob Saibot, Bellamy and Echo** ; (The Krypt)

The grave blow cold wind, the crickets sings, and the dead growled. The graves were covered in dead flowers and roots and it smelled like rotten corpus. There were also spiders, small ones of course, there were even bats ans rats.

Bellamy was sort of an expert when it came to very quite places. He took out his gun and clicks the barrel ready to fire. "Careful everyone this place could be a trap. Keep a sharp eye."

Noob Saibot walks next to Echo, "Is he always this bossy?"

"Only when it comes to saving his people." Echo smiled. "He do whatever is necessary to protect his people."

"A mistake he shall soon make." A voice said in the echos of the wind, "We will make sure of it."

Smoke takes a step, "Ermac..."

"We will end your life." Ermac said in unison.

"Go, I will deal with him. You must find your friend."

Bellamy shrugged, "Well you ain't gotta tell me twice. Let's go."

The three of them left Ermac and Smoke to fight alone. The Lin Kuei ninja and the begin of ten thousand warriors, face off. Ermac's hands glow green as smoke covered the Lin Kuei's hands.

"We are many, you are one. Your abilities pale before us!"

"We shall see!"

Suddenly the grave was covered in a smokey green fog. The ground shook and the dirt flew in the air as well as the roots and bones of the tombs.

* * *

 **Jade, Lincoln and Octavia** ; (Wastelands of Outworld)

"So, who are these Reapers you and your friends are so worried about? They do not look much." Jade said, with curiosity in her voice.

Octavia nods, "Believe us, they're worst. They were once human until they were turned by a mad man who lived in the mountain. They've tortured our people for years and turned them into monsters who'll eat anything, even people."

Jade smirked, "Sounds like someone I know."

"Now that the Reapers are back, they look more stronger now, but some of them I didn't recognized."

"That's because they were the ones that haven't not been cured. And I would assume Costia has something to do with this."

Octavia turned to him, "Costia?"

Lincoln nods, "Yes, she's the only here who knows about the Reapers. Why else would she bring them here?"

"To annoy us maybe?"

Lincoln smirked. Jade joins them, "Well whatever the reason, we will learn soon, but for now we concentrate on finding the child's soul." 

A voice from afar speaks, "I'm afraid you've run out of time."

Jade was surprised, "Sareena...! I thought Rain took care of you."

"He wasn't man enough to stop me."

Octavia chuckles, "I assume you want to take care of this, huh Jade?"

"Yes. You two go, I'll catch up."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, it will not take long."

Octavia and Lincoln both leave Jade behind. Sareena laughs, "You think you're friends will stop Shao Kahn? They've failed the last time they tried..."

"We will not lose again."

* * *

 **Kitana, Lexa and Clarke** ; (Living Forest)

They've walked toward the Living Forest in silence. Lexa was vigilant about her surroundings, Clarke was worried about her friends, and Kitana - well, let's just say she's losing hope. 

She lost Liu Kang, and her Earthrealm friends, now she has lost her only daughter to the emperor, a man she once called father.

Will she ever be able to save her? If so, will she be set free? Will she be in peace with the gods? But if not, will she ever be free from Shao Kahn? Will she be able to have peace in her realm? Kitana has lost so much, her daughter is all she has left and she cannot lose her too.

"Kitana? What's wrong?" Clarke said.

Kitana smiled, "It's nothing. Come, this way."

They entered Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits, where she once met her clone of a sister Mileena. "What is this place?"

"The Flesh Pits. This is where my - where Mileena was created by the sorcerer Shang Tsung as an order from Shao Kahn. He created Mileena in order to replace me because he feared that I will one day betray him and join Earthrealm. And he was right. The man I once knew as my father betrayed me as well."

Lexa looks around, and sees the failed imagines of Mileena in the tubes. Some were deformed and others were nearly complete. "This is vile place. Full of evil, like the mountain. If we are to find Quan Chi, we need to do it fast."

"Quan Chi's Fortress is just beyond the Flesh Pits, passed the portal gate that leads to the Netherrealm. It's this way."

Lexa stopped walking, "And what of our friends...?"

"The portal gate to the Netherrealm is everywhere. Your friends will find it if they follow the path." Kitana said.

Clarke stands next to Lexa, "Come on Lexa, we're wasting time."

* * *

"Everything is going according to plan, father. Very soon, these Earthrealmers will bow before you or die trying."

A deep voice said, "And soon Earthrealm will finally burn, and I will rule all."

Another voice was heard, "It will not be long, as soon as these fools realize that her soul is long gone, it will be so much fun in killing them off."

The two voices giggled as their arms wrapped around each other. The man looks to them and sees that one of them is biting the neck of the other. 

"You two are getting along well."

One of the smiles, "We are father, she likes it."

"She has satisfied me more ways than I can count."

He nods, "Good. It is your reward for bringing me back from the dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later...


	16. Enter, Quan Chi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang will face Quan Chi, the necromancer of sorcery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gang reunited, and the end is near.

**Chapter 16 \- Enter Quan Chi**

Kitana lead them to the portal gate of the Netherrealm, of course they didn't make it to Quan Chi's Fortress but some unknown place full of fire and death. Lexa was getting way too impatient, "What is this place...?"

"The Netherrealm... Quan Chi's Fortress should be up ahead." Kitana said.

Just then the portal from the Wastelands of Outworld opens and out pops, Octavia, Lincoln and Jade. "Octavia, Lincoln, you guys made it."

Octavia groans, "And just in time too, ugh my back."

Lexa titled her head, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just a small pain, I'll walk it off."

Lincoln nods, "The only question is where are we and where's the others?"

"The Netherrealm, the portal sent you here. As for the others they will be here soon if not later."

Octavia groans, "Oh great. Well, lets break out the popcorn and flop ourselves on a couch, 'cause we're going to be here all day."

Lincoln huffed. "Come on we have a long way to go."

They started walking on the path, it was dark and full of fire and lava but at least them made it to an open road, there they could see statues and broken down towers and buildings, cars and trucks full of the dead, black corpus hands coming out of ground and skull-like tunnels too. 

Lexa snarled, "This place remains of the time we were trap inside the pauna's den. Do you remember ai hod?"

Clarke smirked, "I remember. That was the time I told you that I wanted your spirit to stay right where it is. I meant it."

"I know. And I promise you, it's stay right where you left it." Lexa smirked back. 

They got close to an area an heard voices nearby then gunshots, they soon ran to it and found Bellamy and Echo with Smoke and Noob Saibot fighting with zombified reapers and tarkatan warriors. They soon joined the fight, and managed to get there in time to save them.

Bellamy chuckled, "Looks like you came just in time!"

"And not a moment too soon, bro." 

They fought and used their powers. Octavia used her axe and arrows; Lincoln used his strength and energy wave; Jade used her staff; Kitana, her fans; Echo used her ice and snow powers; Smoke and Noob used theirs.

Lexa used her sword and Darkness power to trick them, Clarke used her Spear and fire powers to kill them off. 

The number was getting larger, almost too great, until there was a booming sound coming from the hills, it was Raven shooting from there, Anya was right next to her and Kuai Liang and Rain joined the fight as well. 

Then later, with the last zombie Reapers and tarkatan warriors dead, the team reunited again. 

Clarke turned to them, "The gang is back together again." 

"Yes, and it will stay that way. Let's go, we're running out of time." Lexa sternly said. 

* * *

They all headed to the Quan Chi's Fortress, and saw that it was surrounded by zombie reapers, "Great, they're blocking the door. We'll never get passed them."

"Look, there's an open window, someone's home."

"Good. If we can go around them, we might be able to climb to the top and get inside." 

"Sounds like a plan."

They all sneak passed them and started to climb when the coast was clear. Some struggled but they managed to hold their grip. 

Finally, they were in, and the place looked like some kind of library and the honored guests were meet with a Green Flaming Skull flying in their direction. 

"You dare enter my home without an invitation?" Quan Chi said. 

Raven scoffed, "If you had, would you let us in."

"No, I would rather see you died in the arena!" 

"That's what I thought."

Kitana stood, "My daughter's soul, Quan Chi, where is it?"

Quan Chi tilts his head to the side, "Not here."

"Then where is it?" 

"I would rather died than tell you."

Lexa growled, "Then you have your wish."

Lexa tries to attack him but then she is stopped by familiar flames, "We are not finished!" 

"Scorpion."

"I thought you got rid of him, Kuai Liang." Bellamy said. 

Kuai Liang's hand busted with ice, "He is hard to kill."

"GET OVER HERE!!!" Scorpion said as he unleashed the spear from within his hand. Lexa cuts the spear off when it grabbed Clarke and was freed within a second. Bellamy shoots his gun at him but disappears behind him and hits him in the head. Echo and Kuai Liang used their ice powers to freeze him in place then Lincoln punched him. 

Meanwhile, Kitana and the rest are fighting Quan Chi. He used his magic against them, throwing green skulls and Demon Spawns at them. Noob Saibot did his X-ray move Together Again to throw him off balance. 

Quan Chi falls to his back, Echo and Kuai Liang quickly freezes him still to the ground.

Clarke fights Scorpion with the help of Lincoln, Noob Saibot, and Smoke. And with the help of Octavia and Anya holds him back.

Lexa goes to Quan Chi with her sword to his neck, she snarled and growled, "You will tell us what you know, or die at the edge of my blade."

Quan Chi snarled, "Very well."

"Kitana's daughter's soul, where is it? Where. Is. It?"

"The Prison of Souls. It is kept there, but you'll never make it. It's guarded by many, you'll never get out alive!" Quan Chi choked out as his final breath was cut by Lexa's sword.

Kitana stands next to Lexa, "The Prison of Souls? Why would my daughter's soul be there...?"

"I do not know. But we will soon find out."

"It could be a trap." Octavia said.

Lincoln nods, "Maybe, but it's our only lead."

"Not really," Clarke said, "Asked him, he may know more."

Scorpion growled as he tried to break free from the chains Clarke has him in, "Speak then, hell spawn, where else can a soul be found?"

"The Soul Tombs, maybe your...friend's soul is there. Who knows really?"

Kitana asked, "What do you mean by that Scorpion?"

"Shao Kahn hid it well. It may be in the Prison of Souls or in the Soul Tombs, I don't know. No one knows. Except..."

"Except, what?"

He looks to Lexa, "You'll never find it."

She was about to kill him too, but then Clarke took her chains, choked him and then rips his head off. Fire and blood spilled off his dying body. The chains Clarke has, returns to her and hides within her paws.

"Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later...


	17. Souls Among Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tied with a decision, Lexa and the others set out to find Costia's soul in both places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More trouble.

**Chapter 17 \- Souls Among Souls**

Prison of Souls or the Soul Tombs? Costia's has to be in one of them, but which one? As much time they thought they had, they just thought again. They can't go to one place all together, they needed to separate _again..._

But in two teams, and they've agreed, they had no other choice.

Bellamy nods, "Ok so we split up, I'll take one team, and the commander takes the other."

Anya snarled, "It is a waste of time. Do you not see what is happening? They want us to separate so that they can kill us off one by one."

"Agreed, but we have no other choice. It's the only lead we have. Now we have to be careful and keep your eyes open for anything." Lexa said. 

"Very well."

Bellamy gives Lexa a walkie talkie, "Take this, if we are going to get separated will need them to communicate with each other. And if we do find Costia's soul, we can finally end this."

"Alright."

So they decided to separate. Bellamy took Echo, Rain, Smoke, Noob Saibot, Lincoln; and Lexa took Clarke, Anya, Raven, Jade, Kitana, Kuai Liang, Octavia.

Bellamy's team went to Soul Tombs while Lexa's team went to the Prison of Souls. 

Lexa speaks to everyone, "Then it's settled, Bellamy will go to the Soul Tombs while we go to the Prison of Souls. Be hast, we don't have much time to lose."

* * *

 **In the Souls Tombs** ; 

They soon arrived to the place of darkness, the sky was darkish red and windy, and there were damned creatures. Everywhere. Fighting their way to the temple, they ran into tarkatans and dead reapers. 

Bellamy snarled, "Man, these guys don't know when to quit."

* * *

 **The Prison of Souls** ;

"Are you sure you know where you're going, I think we've past that tower before." 

Kuai Liang nods, "I am positive. My brother had once traveled to this place, of course he had unsuspected friends to stop him."

"Unsuspected friends? Like these guys?"

Lexa's group had been visited by more tarkatan warriors and dead reapers. It wasn't easy fending them off, they came in an army of 33 warriors at once. Anya tried her best to protect Raven as she fought without leaving her side. Octavia uses her Tomahawks cutting into the skin of the reapers, she once had to cut off one of their heads to get to the other. Kuai Liang froze half of them while Jade used her Staff to break them dead. 

Clarke's Hellfire burns through tarkatan flesh like moth to a flame. Lexa's Confusing Teleportation really confused them as she appeared, disappeared and reappeared to fight three reapers that were back-to-back. Raven, even though, a cripple, uses her rocket launchers to fire at five who were heading their way. The Edenian princess blocks a few then slips to stab one in the chest with her Fan. With the last one down, they ran into a chamber of some sort, there they found cages, lots of cages, the entire room was covered in blood, "What the hell is this?"

Suddenly the door closes shut behind them. They were trapped. Kuai Liang and Jade tried to open it to no use. The was a voice hear, sort of like an echo, "You think you can escape for long? Hah! You're going to die here!"

"I assume that doesn't sound too good."

"You think?"

* * *

 **Souls Tombs** ;

Tarkatan and dead reapers begin their attack, striking first one of them manage to cut Bellamy's arm until he was shot in the head. Echo use a her ice powers to freeze two of them and then kick the crap out of them. She even used the broken pieces and throw it at another which shattered even more and actually poked him in the eye.

Rain and Smoke tag teamed in taking down at least five guys as they tried to jump them from the walls. 

Noob Saibot and Lincoln also tag teamed in taking down six guys who came at them from behind.

Bellamy yelled, "What the hell!? It's like this guys are drugged up with meth."

"Just keep them off you as long as you can! We need to find that soul and get out of here fast!" Lincoln shouted.

They struggles to keep the reapers and Tarkatans way from them as long as they could but they kept coming and coming. One of the Tarkatans snuck up behind Echo and stabbed her in the shoulder, "Aaah!!!"

"Echo!!" Bellamy yelled and shit him. He runs to her as she bled with her knees to the ground. "Bellamy!"

"Echo, hey are you already?" 

"I'm fine, I'm fine. He just got me in the shoulder that's all. If I hadn't moved, he would have aimed at my lung." She hissed.

Rain examined her, "The wound is deep. You're lucky. He would have taken your arm off."

"We'll treat it on the way. Come on."

While fixing Echo's shoulder, they all traveled in the chambers of the Souls Tombs solving puzzles and trying to not get killed. Tarkatans came and attacked them but eventually they won and moved on to the next chamber and then the next and the next until they fought some reapers and they too were defeated. 

Finally they've made it to the final chamber only to find out it was a dead end. Just a red door with chains and blood on it. It was larger than any normal door and of course it was guarded by a Hellbeast who was at least 50 feet tall. 

With Echo's injured arm, the guys had to take this one. And of course the guys won, the Hellbeast roared, growled and snarled, smacking it's large hands to the ground while pushing them to the wall an then attacking them with it's horns. 

Bellamy lead his team through the red door, he had to make a hole with his grenades. Inside, behind the door, there was  a larger room that looked like a shrine, within the center of the area there was pillers and a light within the center of it. Rain sensed a trap as well as everyone else, so they played causation. 

Lincoln stepped closer to the light and recognize what was inside, the symbol of Trikru, or at least half of it.

"I think I found something."

"What is it?"

Lincoln takes the piece, "This amulet, it has a part of Trikru in the craving."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Or at least I think it is, it's only half of it. The other half most be somewhere."

Smoke spoke, "Let us hope that our companions found the other."

Bellamy agreed, "Right, there's one way to find out. Commander, it's Bellamy, come in."

*"This is Raven. Bellamy, that you?"

"Raven, yeah it's me. Where's the Commander?"

*"She's... A little preoccupied at the moment. Why, what is it, have you found anything?"

"Yeah we did. Found a piece of an amulet in some sorta shrine. Had to fight a couple of hostiles in order to get it.  Hope it means something. What about you?"

*"About the same. Ugh! We've ran into a complication though."

"What complication?"

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later....


	18. Goro, Prince Of The Shokan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro makes his appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gang is getting closer to their goal.

**Chapter 18 \- Goro, Prince Of The Shokan**

**Prison of Souls** ;

Lexa and her team headed to find some clue as to the whereabouts of Costia's soul, and since Bellamy's team was at the Souls Tombs, Lexa headed to the Prison of Souls with her team. 

Entering what looks to be a sewer-line tunnel,  it was cold and damp and for some reason smelled like fish? Or at least that's what they saw when they were walking over see through metal platforms. And possibly rats but they desperately tried to pay no mind to it because of the mission. They've passed obstacles and secret passage ways until finally they've made their way to the prison.

"Are you sure you know where you're going, I think we've past that tower before." 

Kuai Liang nods, "I am positive. My brother had once traveled to this place, of course he had unsuspected friends to stop him."

"Unsuspected friends? Like these guys?"

Lexa's group had been visited by more tarkatan warriors and dead reapers. It wasn't easy fending them off, they came in an army of 33 warriors at once. Anya tried her best to protect Raven as she fought without leaving her side. Octavia uses her Tomahawks cutting into the skin of the reapers, she once had to cut off one of their heads to get to the other. Kuai Liang froze half of them while Jade used her Staff to break them dead. 

Clarke's Hellfire burns through tarkatan flesh like moth to a flame. Lexa's Confusing Teleportation really confused them as she appeared, disappeared and reappeared to fight three reapers that were back-to-back. Raven, even though, a cripple, uses her rocket launchers to fire at five who were heading their way. The Edenian princess blocks a few then slips to stab one in the chest with her Fan. With the last one down, they ran into a chamber of some sort, there they found cages, lots of cages, the entire room was covered in blood, "What the hell is this?"

Suddenly the door closes shut behind them. They were trapped. Kuai Liang and Jade tried to open it to no use. The was a voice hear, sort of like an echo, "You think you can escape for long? Hah! You're going to die here!"

"I assume that doesn't sound too good."

"You think?"

Sareena walked in the room, and she wasn't alone. Sindel was with her as well as the tarkatans and reapers. The gloomy, gothic and benevolent Sindel stands in a pose with her hands to her hip and a evil grin on her face. "Stand aside, Sindel."

"Kitana, that's no way to speak to your mother."

She snarls, "My mother's dead."

"And soon will be her daughter." Sindel snarled.

They fight the tarkatans and reapers in order to get to Sareena and Sindel, because they stood by and did nothing. Sindel had her eyes on Kitana as well her her new friends, she studies them and their powers. She realizes that the powers the Earthrealmers posses, were them same as the fallen kombatants of the previous Mortal Kombat tournament. Those of Kitana's deceased Earthrealm friends, the ones who once defeated Shao Kahn in kombat. 

Sindel speaks to herself, "So, she has made new friends of Earthrealm. Too bad they won't make it out alive."

Clarke actives her Flame Aura to rid herself of tarkatans and reapers that surrounded her and then a Flaming Backflip Kick at the next one that ran to her. Lexa actives her Dark Assassin to aid her wife from behind as a reaper was about to get the jump on her. 

Anya and Raven stand put and attacked. Raven shot her rockets and poison nets towards the enemy and Anya blinded them with her smoke as they teleported away each time. Octavia help too, by using her Tomahawks to keep them from hurting her friends.

Finally when the last one was down, they went after Sindel and Sareena, but the siren woman with the long white and black hair yelled, she Banshee Screamed the entire area almost making the place fall to pieces. Everyone had to cover their ears because of the power scream, Raven had one shot and blow her back to the wall. Sindel had hit her head against it, leaving Sareena to take care of the enemy.

The tattooed demon attacks them one by one and eventually all together, she used Fire Skull, Throwing Kama, Gut Buster and even a 5-Star Kick, however she was taken down by Jade from behind with her Staff. Once both females were down they ran towards the exit, and somehow found themselves in a cave, this cave was full of death and cages. Filled the floor with stains of blood and body parts, with hooks on the ceiling. 

"This place, so full of death and chaos. Who could live in a place like this?" Anya asked.

Jade answered, "I can think of only one."

Octavia sees something in the distance, something that didn't clash with everything around this blood cave. "Commander, look."

"It that...?"

Kitana curiously said, "That doesn't look like it be longs here. Its too..."

"Shiny." 

Clarke grabs it, "This looks familiar. Maybe it's a clue."

"Take it and lets go."

Loud, deep footsteps were sounded like echoes in the dark. A huge, four-armed monster stepped out from the shadows, holding a body in one of its three fingered hands, "Shang Tsung said there would be new prey to kill." He said.

Raven groans, "Oh crap."

Goro, his deep voice of a shokan warrior, was dark and curel, "However, I will give you a warrior's death." he says as he rips the body he held in half with nothing but his bare hands.

The four-armed giant throws the body to them and they duck and begin to fight. His strength is too great, and they bruise easily. Anya hide Raven behind the wall, still managing to help out she start to get a call from a the walkie. 

Raven groans as she feels the walkie talkie ring, "Oh, what now?"

*"Commander, it's Bellamy, come in."

"This is Raven. Bellamy, that you?"

*"Raven, yeah it's me. Where's the Commander?"

"She's... A little preoccupied at the moment. Why, what is it, have you found anything?"

*"Yeah we did. Found a piece of an amulet in some sorta shrine. Had to fight a couple of hostiles in order to get it.  Hope it means something. What about you?"

"About the same. Ugh! We've ran into a complication though."

*"What complication?"

"Well, there's a very scary four-armed freak in our way and he's about to kill us. Now if you kindly find your way, BACK OVER HERE, THAT WILL REALLY HELP!!!" Raven yelled in the mic.

*"On our way."

Kuai Liang groans, "He must hurry!"

Goro pushes Kitana and Kuai Liang to the right side of the cave and then Jade and Octavia to the left.  Kuai Liang hits the back of his head on the wall there's a cracking sound on the skull, like an X-ray shot. Octavia is hit on the side from a pole, it didn't do too much damage to fracture her ribs but it did hurt like hell as she tried to get up. Raven blasts Goro with a Blast Palm while Anya distracts him with a Smoke Cloud as Clarke and Lexa fight together to try to take him down with the basics. 

Goro is hit but he grabs Clarke's and Lexa's legs with his lower arms and smashes them both together on their backs, the cracking sound of X-ray was the draw point. He then throw them away, their caught by Anya to stop their fall. Anya grunts, "Are you alright?"

Clarke groans, "Yeah, I think so."

"Talk about getting 'back together' am I right?" Lexa halved joked. 

"Lexa, seriously? Now's not the time for your bad pick-up lines." Clarke sighed.

Lexa smirked, "What, I thought it was good."

Goro growls, "You think you can get away from Shang Tsung, from me! I am Goro, general of the armies of Outworld and prince of the subterranean realm of shokan."

"Man, this guy's a nut."

Anya gazes at something within their reach and examines the area. "Heda, I may have an idea." She tells them the plan and they nodded as they went along with it.

"Your time is over, Earthrealmers. Once Shang Tsung seals your souls, I will rip out your hearts for my dinner!" Goro said as he raised his fists in the air. 

"Hey, prince! How's about you shut your royal mouth!" Raven blasts him back, he blocks it. He foot is caught by some chains on the floor and Clarke, Lexa and Anya grabs the chain catching him off guard and brings him down making Goro fall backwards towards a spiked wall killing him instantly. The spikes pierced his arms, legs and even his chest where the heart is. 

Octavia groans, "Well that shut him up. Come on, we need to get to my brother and the others and find out what this thing really is."

Kitana nods, "I agree. Goro kept mentioning Shang Tsung, and I know where he may be hiding."

"Shang Tsung's island within his temple."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later...


	19. Shang Tsung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating Goro, Shang Tsung, the all powerful sorcerer makes his appearance to kill our Earthrealmers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy's groups soon arrives.

**Chapter 19 \- Shang Tsung**

After defeating Goro, Lexa and her group travel to the temple of Shang Tsung on his island, where ironically they meet Bellamy's group on the way, after calling him a few minutes ago. 

Thankfully everyone was ok and shared information of the items they found, and apparently when they fused it together it attached itself back to its original form, however, the amulet was incomplete. The amulet's center was missing. It was rendered useless and they needed to find it before it was too late now that Shang Tsung has his goons on their tail and having Costia's zombie reaper army Earth will be in some serious trouble if they fail to find and restore Costia's soul. 

Settling sail to Shang Tsung's island the weather had become treacherous, the waves rocked the ship, the water splashing the decks it made it harder to stand. Thunder and lighting sounded, rain pouring down they were unable to hold their grip. They also had to avoid the sea creatures that lurk within the waters they're surrounded in.

Soon, huddling together below deck kept them safer from the storm. Hopefully, they could ride off the storm until then.

* * *

The image of the boat was seen on an orb within the palace, Shang Tsung sit on his throne watching and waiting. He is displeased. He smashes the orb to the floor, standing up he yelled at the top of his lungs, his fists in the air, "Aaaarrrrgggghhhh!!! How could this have happen! They've defeated Goro, our reigning champion in the tournament! Yet they make their way towards my island!"

"Calm yourself Shang Tsung. Don't worry so much." 

"Do not make yourself to be to fool. This mortals are nearly at our door steps. They posses the amulet and are heading here as we speak." He yelled.

Mileena hissed, "Are you not a sorcerer? Can't you just steal their souls?"

He kept yelling, "Do not fool yourself. I cannot do that if they're alive, it must be down in kombat."

Costia sighs, "You two need to relax. Look I have an idea. Since I was so kind in giving you the reapers, why not return the favor in resurrecting something of your own?"

"What are you--- Ah yes! I see why the emperor favors you Costia." He smirked as stands in front of a swirling tornado-like green force of conquered souls. He summons a few warriors to aid their master Shang Tsung. 

Fully restored, they Stan at attention towards their resurrector. "Now they can't possibly defeat us."

* * *

The boat had landed on the island, and made their way towards the temple. For some reason, the temple was a little too quiet. No guards, no reapers, no tarkatans, nothing. It was a bit too suspicious to be considered a safe place to be in, they kept their guard up though. Giving the circumstances, they weren't about to take any chances. 

Clarke whispered, "It's too quiet. Do you think they're on to us?"

"Maybe. But don't let your guard down for a second. The sorcerer caught be hiding anywhere at anytime." 

Octavia agreed, "Yeah, and his probably the only one left to take out too."

Bellamy nods, "Not necessarily, we've still got Costia and her little play mate to deal with too."

Kitana nods, "Mileena."

Lexa snarled, "Yeah, your insane sister with her. No telling what they might be planning."

"Well, we must hurry."

Entering the temple, passing statues that could possibly be alive or not, at least they looked real enough. However, they were not, which was a good thing considering the situation. Once they arrive at the final floor, the door was guarded and it wasn't long before got rid of them and opened door, smashing their way inside. 

Kitana and her friends see Shang Tsung sitting on his throne with his finger tips touching one another. He huge grin on his face as he stood up taking a step half way towards them, hands to his back he said, "Well, I see you have made it this far, you've defeated Goro and are one step away from winning the goal."

"Enough your games sorcerer! Your warriors have all been depleted."

He chuckles, "Oh, I wouldn't say that," snapping his fingers, "The game's just beginning."

They gasped.

Revenant warriors were resurrected by Shang Tsung those in particular were Reptile, Motaro, Baraka, Skarlet, Sektor, Cyrax, Sheeva. Their skins were a bit darker than normal, having yellow vibes and eyes, the armor was also different - more demonic. Lexa and the group were surprised to see them alive again, well, alive isn't exactly the word for it. 

Shang Tsung just laughed historically, "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! This time you will **not** escape!!! **KILL THEM, KILL THEM ALL AND BRING ME THEIR SOULS**!!!!" 

They replied, "Yes, master."

The revenants and Kitana's allies begin to brawl, the place becomes a disaster, statues broken, the temple beams, the fire exploded covering everything. The undead warriors didn't least long and disintegrated within seconds at a time. Lexa and her people were now covered in wounds and blood, sweat beaming down their heads and they stare at the sorcerer who appeared to be frighten. 

Kitana closes her Fans, getting off of Reptile, "It's over sorcerer!"

"It's not over yet! You may have found the amulet but you will never find the jewel in time! You have lost! You will die!!!" The sorcerer pointed at them.

Lexa snarled, she gripped her sword tight, biting her lip so hard it drew some blood. She about had enough and threw her sword directly to his head. It stuck out at the other end and she cuts up while retreating the weapon, his head gushed out blood as his body feel back hitting the chair sit in a loud thud.

Lexa groans, "I have had enough of the games."

"He said something about a jewel. That must be the missing part to the amulet, if we can find it we can save Costia's soul and go home." Clarke calmly said.

"Heda! Costia left us a trail."

Kitana stands next to him, "We need to follow her, now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks


	20. Final Battle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang face off with the Lord of Outworld in order to save Costia's soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they ever return home? Is Costia saved?

**Chapter 20 \- Final Battle!**

Following the trail Costia left, they found it going towards the creepy lab of failed Mileena's to the sorcerer's garden and then passing the Deadly Forest until finally making their way to Shao Kahn's arena. 

Within the arena, the emperor sat on his huge skull horned throne with Costia and Mileena standing next to him on each side. They stopped in front of him armed and ready to fight. 

Shao Kahn's voice was deep and scary, "So, those fools have failed after all."

"It's over emperor! It ends tonight!" Kitana pointed at him in hate. 

"So it would seems. Yet, I am still emperor! I rule all!" He got up an yelled.

Clarke yelled, "Get ready!!!"

He smashed his hammer between them with a loud thud they jumped away to safety in time. They tag teamed together to take him out, using all of their abilities and stragities they have. Mileena and Costia joined in the fight assisting the emperor in killing them off. Kitana tag teamed with Lexa in order to deal with Costia while few took Mileena and the rest took Shao Kahn. 

"You are pathetic! Earthrealm will soon be mine even if it's by force!" 

Clarke shouted, "You're delusional if you think we gave up Earth so easily!"

"The earth was created in six days, so to shall it be destroyed and on the seventh day mankind will **rest in piece**!!!" Shao Kahn said as his hammer glowed green. 

Raven grunted, "This guys crazy."

"Hey, you still got enough juice in that suit?"

"Yeah why?"

"I got a plan." Bellamy said.

Mileena's acrobatically walking towards Jade and the others, she laughs evilly, "Let us dance!"

The fighting becomes too intense that blood is spilled within both sides and near death experiences were becoming too common now that they have scars that were so close to vital organs. The night sky was becoming dark and the sun has disappeared, with their final breath they were able to bring the emperor down for the count. His bloody body lays on the surface of the arena. Mileena and Costia shouted, "No!" As they grew angrier they charged for the kill but was out matched and out numbered. Costia was down, Mileena kneeling before her holding her head on her lap she didn't noticed that Lexa stabbed her behind her back.

* * *

With both Shao Kahn and Mileena killed, Costia's lifeline was fading fast. Bellamy had found the jewel Shang Tsung mentioned inside the skull on the throne and placed it in the center of the amulet. There is a glow of yellow, it releases itself from Lexa's hands and goes toward Costia's body placing itself on top of her chest and then sucking itself within her flesh. There is a white light shining in front of the throne skull, this light shines so bright it blocks whatever is in the background. She breaths in then out, slowly getting up she looks around and sees...

"Lexa?"

"Costia?"

Costia smiles and runs to her, she hugs her, "It is so good to see you again. To hold you again. I've missed you so much."

Lexa frowned and holds her, "I've missed you as well."

"Thank you, for freeing my soul. I had thought I had seen the end of my goodness. You know, the only thing I could think about when I was alive, held a prisoner in Nia's jail cell, the only one that kept me sane was you. The only time I was ever happy was being with you, Lexa, even though I was purposely abandon by my parents for good reasons I didn't understand until now. I was happy to have found a home with you. You became my home Lexa and I love you." Costia explained.

"I... I love you Costia."

Clarke stands a few feet away staying at her friends reach. She sees the interaction between her wife and her lost love. Clarke doesn't look like she's enjoying the little conversation between them.

"Come with me," She says as she brushes the brunette locks away from her eyes, "It will be just like old times, just me and you together again."

Lexa frowned. She wanted to go with her but she couldn't. She responsibilities, she has a wife, her people to care for. She couldn't leave that. She couldn't leave Clarke. Lexa remembered the vows she took to her betrothed the promise she made, it was sacred to her. So was her love for her. But she also loves Costia too. She had to choose. Closing her green eyes and sighs, "I can't."

Costia was disappointed. "Costia, you will always be my first, you will remain within my heart and I've enjoyed every moment with you. You've died, Costia, and I've found another."

Costia let's go of her hands and stands back a little, her hair blows in the wind, she looks to Clarke before turning her attention to Lexa, "You love her." It wasn't a question.

"I do."

Costia lowers her head in depression, but after a moment it rises with a tear in her eyes and a smiles to hide her pain. She knew Lexa too well, all this time she was evil and tried to break them apart by kissing Lexa in front of Clarke had failed so many times. But she knew the truth, the real reason why she can't and she's happy. She's happy for her. 

"She's lucky then. Lucky to have you. I understand. I'm happy for you." And with that Costia was walking away, into the white light that awaited for her.

She takes one look at her mother and her friends, she smiles, "May you live in piece, mother." Kitana stood there with tears in her eyes, she too had smiled. Costia continues to walk away towards the light. Lexa reached out her hand and took a step. "Costia..." She whispered.

"I'll always be with you," she said. "in your hearts." She would have said if the white light had not disappeared taking Costia with her.

The room was silent. The others had said their goodbyes to their Earthrealmer friends and departed ways. Clarke was about to make her way toward Lexa until there was another white light beneath their feet. It became too bright, it rendered them blind and they past out.

* * *

Our heroes have returned to Earthrealm, their home, to the same place they were before they teleported to Outworld. Everything looked the same and they were concerned and confused about what was going on.

Their clothes were back to normal, having no longer the powers of fallen fighters of Mortal Kombat. Of course everyone was ok, and they made it safely back home.

They hear the sound of a horse galloping towards them. Indra made her way to the commander, which just her a friendly greet, Lexa steps forward and nods, "Indra, it is good to see you again. It's been too long."

She confused about what her Heda said, she didn't understand, "What do you mean Heda, you've only been gone for an hour."

Now everyone was very confused about what Indra just said.

Clarke rambling, "Wa-wait a minute, what do you mean we've been gone for an hour?"

"It is true."

Bellamy was stumped, "Hold on that's impossible. It's been weeks since we left, how can that be?"

"I have no idea. I mean it felt like we were gone for more than an hour." Octavia answers.

Lexa nods, "Indra, are you sure we've been gone for an hour?"

"I'm sure of it Heda."

"Uh guys, I know this whole timeline thing is crazy and I may be losing my mind here but um, my leg feels fine." Raven respond.

Anya was speechless, "You can walk again."

Raven rambled, "Well, not normally but yeah, I'm walking."

"This makes no sense at all. We were in Outworld for weeks, how can we be gone for less than that?"

Echo steps forward, "I don't know. Let us be thankful that we are."

Indra was baffled, "Heda, I do not understand."

"It's ok Indra. It is nothing. I am just glad that we are back. Come, let us returned home." Lexa moves to the city and the rest follow.

"Oh, finally, I'm starving."

Anya nods, "Raven, you must not eat so much. You'll start to swell."

"Hey, I did say that I wanted to make it in time for lunch didn't I?"

"You are impossible."

"No, I'm just awesome, sweet cheeks." Raven smiles. Anya grins.

Everyone conversate on how they will spend their day today, but all Lexa could think about was Costia and how she left thing with her. Clarke noticed, it's not easy for her to admit it out loud, but she knew and she understands what Lexa is feeling. After all she is her wife.

"Lexa, are you ok?" Clarke calmly asked. Feeling concern for her wife.

Lexa looks towards her with a smile on her face, she leans in to kiss her soft lips and brushes her golden locks around her right ear, "I am. As long as I have you by my side, I will always be ok."

Clarke stares side to side between her eyes, Lexa does the same, "I love you Clarke."

"I love you too Lexa." Clarke smiles and  kisses her again. They soon walk towards the city side by side with Clarke's head on her shoulder and her arm wrapped around hers.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
